Aldéran 41 : Les chemins de la lumière
by iloveharlock
Summary: Son père présumé mort, Albior a pris la relève, il essaye, mais ses 13 ans sont bien faibles faces aux menaces qui se profilent, réelles. Et la rupture de l'équilibre des mondes naturels/surnaturels pourrait éradiquer les créatures de ces deux univers. Aldéran disparu, terrassé par ses démons, et ce sont tous les siens qui ne savent plus quoi faire, espérant un ultime miracle...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Toshiro et Clio appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Bob l'Octodian appartient à Aerandir Linaewen qui m'autorise à le lui emprunter et à l'utiliser.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

**1.**

Le patron du _Metal Bloody Saloon_ de RadCity aurait aimé accueillir son jeune et unique client avec un sourire, mais la mimique de son museau pourvu de défenses n'avait rien de rassurant, en harmonie néanmoins avec son épais épiderme, ses bras multiples et ses oreilles en regard ridiculeusement petites.

Mais Albior s'avança, sans la moindre crainte, du plaisir dans ses yeux gris, sautant sur un des hauts tabourets alors que l'Octodian lui servait une citronnade.

- Alors, tu es bien en congé pour deux mois et demi ? s'enquit ce dernier.

- Oui, mais je ne pourrai pas venir aussi souvent que lors des vacances des années précédentes. Ne le prends pas mal.

- Avant de repartir pour la mer d'étoiles, ton grand-père m'a dit que tu avais un stage à effectuer dans le cadre de ton cours d'Ethique. En revanche, tu n'avais pas encore décidé où le passer ?

- Soreyn a accepté que j'étudie des fichiers d'Intervention de l'AL-99. Ils ont eu tant de fois maille à partie avec les cabinets juridiques sur leurs actions que ces dossiers regorgent de faits de jurisprudence !

Un des bras de Bob flatta doucement et affectueusement l'épaule du jeune adolescent tandis que de trois autres, il lui préparait son dîner.

- J'ai faim ! signala Albior avec un clin d'œil complice.

- Tu n'es qu'un estomac sur pattes, comme tous ceux de ta famille ! A ce propos, tes aînés ? Mon gamin préféré à la crinière blanche n'était pas très causant avant son départ, mais tu es son petit cœur !

- Alguénor s'est installé sur la Côte Est avec sa copine et il commence à être bien considéré dans le cabinet d'avocats qui l'a pris à l'essai. Alyénor séjourne sur son Campus Universitaire et la Comptabilité Financière a finalement attiré toute son attention et bien qu'il soit en vacances lui aussi, il n'adore rien de mieux que de se plonger dans des chiffres ! Moi, j'aurai la meilleure part, mon stage, à l'AL-99…

Albior marqua un temps de suspension alors que l'Octodian posait devant une planche de bois, avec une belle pièce de viande grillée et juteuse, des oignons frits et une sauce tomatée, une bonne portion de diverses crudités ainsi qu'un plat de frites de taille respectable.

- Tu vas à l'AL-99 de ton père, compléta-t-il. Ca va te faire du bien, et ça va te faire du mal.

Albior plongea une grosse frite dans le pot de sauce épaisse et presque caramélisée qui les accompagnait.

Bob avait fini de nettoyer rapidement son plan de travail et sa cuisinière, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son jeune visiteur, si cher à son cœur d'Octodian qui ne s'ouvrait pas facilement mais qui ne relâchait jamais ceux à qui son affection était donnée.

- J'imagine que tu préfèrerais une autre ambiance, du monde, reprit-il, désignant de ses bras la salle vide du _MBS _mais ta mère s'inquiète toujours de te savoir dans la foule !

- Je dois lui téléphoner pour qu'elle vienne me chercher. Mais elle n'entrera pas, tu lui fais une peur bleue.

Albior eut un petit rire.

- Elle a des photos de corps mutilés dans ses fichiers, des descriptions de sévices à glacer le sang, mais un remarquable et pur spécimen d'Octodian la terrorise !

- Mais elle te dépose ici, et te laisse, en confiance, glissa Bob alors qu'Albior dévorait avec un appétit héréditaire.

Ce dernier rit encore, avec fraîcheur et innocence.

- Elle sait que si besoin était, en l'absence de papa et de grand-père, tu foncerais à notre secours. Elle t'aime beaucoup – pour tout ce que tu représentes pour eux deux – mais à distance !

- Tu as une mère formidable.

- J'ai eu des parents merveilleux, je leur dois tout et je suis très fier d'eux !

- Tu peux, assura Bob. Ils t'ont tout donné et ta mère continuera, pour toi et tes aînés, ainsi que toute la famille.

Il passa une langue râpeuse et d'un rose déconcertant, sur les lèvres de son museau évoquant celui d'un phacochère de taille démesurée dépassant allègrement les deux cents cinquante centimètres.

- Je suppose que je ne t'apprendrai rien si je dis que ton grand-père est parti dans un bien triste état d'esprit ? Mais il ne pouvait absolument plus rester sur un sol terrestre, et ce en dépit de son amour pour toi et les tiens, tout en sachant que vous aviez besoin de lui…

- Il a toujours vécu libre, pas nécessairement de sa propre volonté durant longtemps, mais c'est sa vie. Et si besoin était, si on était vraiment mal, il reviendrait dare dare ! Je pense qu'il ne va guère croiser loin de Ragel.

Bob débarrassa son goinfre hôte qui était venu à bout d'un copieux repas mais dont la mine indiquait selon toute évidence qu'il attendait son dessert !

- Je vais t'apporter le pot de crème glacée dans un moment. En revanche, il te faudra aller chercher le spray de crème chantilly au frigo car ce petit truc échappe complètement à mes grosses pognes.

Albior sourit largement, ravi de sa venue, ayant apprécié le temps passé avec son ami, s'étant changé les idées et il en avait grand besoin comme il le prouva en avalant son dessert dans un silence presque complet, l'appréciant mais sans la gourmandise manifestée jusque là

Ayvanère ayant envoyé un message sur le téléphone du cadet de ses fils, ce dernier avait enfilé une chemise par-dessus son t-shirt et glissé le léger sac à dos à son épaule.

- A bientôt, Bob !

- Avec plaisir, Albior. Tu es toujours le bienvenu et je suis toujours heureux de voir évoluer la descendance de mon gamin préféré !

Avec un petit signe de la main, le jeune adolescent quitta le _Metal Bloody Saloon_.

Sa mère l'attendait effectivement dans le tout-terrain noir, lui sourit alors qu'il bouclait sa ceinture de sécurité.

- Tu t'es amusé ?

- Bob est un être charmant !

- Je ne dirais pas ça, quoique si, en réalité.

- Alors, pourquoi ?

- Les monstres de mes dossiers sont réels, mais ils ne sont que des données informatiques quelque part, il n'y a eu que à deux reprises que j'ai été confrontée aux triplés qui m'ont si atrocement éviscérée… Bob est réel, un gentil monstre, mais c'est épidermique, je vois en lui l'incarnation des tarés de mon boulot alors qu'il est tout l'inverse ! Qui sait, un jour… ?

- Et très vite ! assura Albior. La prochaine fois, tu viendras avec moi, c'est ma volonté !

- Et nul n'ignore que tes treize ans portent toute la famille et que tu es notre Mâle Alpha !

Albior s'attrista.

- Je ne l'ignorais pas… Mais je ne voulais pas le devenir si vite ! Et je ne suis d'ailleurs pas toujours sûr de le mériter… Alguénor et Alyénor…

- Ils vivent leur vie, tellement terre-à-terre, normale. Tu ne devrais que prendre exemple sur eux !

- Je ne peux pas, sur aucun plan de ma vie… Je suis né ainsi, j'ai évolué en ce sens, et je ne compte pas m'arrêter.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Il y a encore du gâteau au fromage à l'appart ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Il me reste un petit creux…

* * *

En milieu de nuit, entre digestion laborieuse, trop de citronnade bue et d'impérieuses nécessités de se rendre aux toilettes, Albior avait vu sa mère descendre quatre à quatre l'escalier en colimaçon, téléphone collé à l'oreille, prenant des notes sur sa tablette.

- Maman ! glapit-il.

- Albior… Je dois sortir, vas te recoucher.

- Maman ! ? insista-t-il.

- On vient de repêcher un corps dans le Canal de Dérivation…

- Ce n'est pas mon papa ! hurla le jeune adolescent.

- Je dois aller aux premières nouvelles, s'attrista Ayvanère. On ne saura, avec certitude, que d'ici quelques jours. Vas te reposer, il n'y a rien de sûr… Et je ne voudrais pas que tu t'affliges inutilement… ou que tu espères aussi en ce sens. Il faut attendre, mon grand cœur, comme depuis toutes ces semaines !

- Oui, maman, fit docilement Albior.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, se recoucha, les yeux rivés au plafond.

« Je ne perçois toujours rien de toi, mon papa… Je ne sais donc rien de ce que t'es arrivé, de ce que tu as pu faire… Tu me manques tant ! Et je ne sais quoi penser… J'ai encore tant besoin de toi, je n'ai que treize ans, tu m'es trop nécessaire ! Et, moi aussi, j'ai vu le Tourbillon et les Têtards… Cette menace pour les Sanctuaires et ce monde naturel, j'ai tellement peur ! Oncle Kwendel a dit que tu étais le mieux armé pour ce combat, issu des deux mondes. Mais avec toi, lui-même a disparu… ».

Les larmes avaient jailli des yeux d'Albior, roulant le long de ses tempes et se perdant dans ses longues boucles auburn, sa vision floue désormais, mais bien moins que la cécité de son père dans ses derniers jours.

« Les Têtards vont venir, déferler, et tu n'es plus là… Dès lors, je suis le seul à pouvoir m'interposer. Enfin, je vais essayer, car je ne suis absolument pas à la hauteur… ».

Albior essuya rageusement ses larmes, se moucha.

« Mais je serai là, car c'est mon devoir, comme ce fut le tien. Je suis ton fils, et je vais le faire ! ».

Mais, nullement rassuré, Albior ne se rendormit pas du reste de la nuit, tremblant et dévasté de chagrin à la fois, mais faisant confiance à ses propres jeunes forces.

* * *

Bien qu'il fasse nuit, Soreyn Romdall, le Capitaine de l'Unité Anaconda, et en charge du Bureau Spécial des Polices AL-99, avait accueilli l'épouse de son Général porté disparu.

- Ayvi. Je ne sais si je dois me dire qu'il s'agit d'une bonne nouvelle, ou non…

- Quel que soit le résultat, ce ne sera jamais une bonne nouvelle car ce corps repêché a forcément une famille. Je ne peux toujours pas croire qu'Aldéran se soit volontairement jeté dans le Canal, il aurait opté pour une solution plus radicale et imparable, mais je redoute malgré tout… Que peux-tu me dire sur ce cadavre…

- Oui ?

- Albior a tout entendu, il doit angoisser au possible… Ce gosse est trop fragile et trop fort dans ses désirs d'adulte à la fois… Il me fait aussi peur que son père…

Ayvanère se reprit.

- Le corps ?

- Le cadavre a séjourné dans les eaux stagnantes du Canal durant une période proche du temps de disparition de ton mari, livra Soreyn, avec réticence, mais devant le faire. Sur une première estimation physique, il ressemble… L'autopsie va donner la réponse… Je suis désolé.

Ayvanère prit une bonne inspiration.

- Soreyn, tu m'as fait venir pour une identification, ne me prends pas pour une idiote !

- C'est la procédure, sauf qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à reconnaître… Une hélice de péniche ou de navire cargo l'a déchiqueté… Tu ne pourras jamais savoir, avant les tests ADN. Je voudrais t'éviter l'épreuve d'aller voir…

- Je dois le faire, pour mes fils, pour Albior, pour notre famille. Il faut ce premier constat, ensuite à toi et au Labo de l'AL-99 de poursuivre !

- En ce cas, entre, Ayvi. Et je suis là.

Tout proche d'Ayvanère, Soreyn se tint auprès d'elle alors qu'elle se tenait auprès du cadavre mutilé sorti des eaux.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Au matin, Skyrone avait traversé une partie de la ville pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec sa belle-sœur aux mèches multicolores.

- Albior ?

- Après sa mauvaise nuit, il s'est endormi il y a peu.

- Ayvi, est-ce que tu as… ? ! attaqua immédiatement Skyrone, incapable d'attendre.

Elle secoua d'abord négativement la tête.

- Soreyn avait raison : il n'y avait aucune identification possible. En taille, en corpulence, ça pourrait correspondre. Seul l'ADN nous le dira.

- Ce serait terrible de savoir, mais ça l'est encore plus de ne pas savoir ! ragea Skyrone en explosant la biscotte entre ses doigts. Albior est trop sensible, il ne le supporterait jamais ! Et certainement pas dans ces conditions !

- Albior refuse de croire à la mort de son père. Il sait qu'il a disparu, qu'il ne peut pas le retrouver, mais il est hors de question pour lui que ce soit définitif…

- Et toi, tu en penses quoi ?

- Je ne sais que penser, justement ! se récria Ayvanère. Je ne parviens pas à imaginer Aldie attentant à ses jours, mais il était tellement mal. Il a dit des choses si horribles sur Albior, et là aussi je suis sûre qu'il ne les pensait pas ! Il n'empêche que la réalité est là : il nous a abandonnés !

- Il devait vraiment être totalement incapable de se gérer lui-même pour en arriver là, convint Skyrone.

- Mais ça, c'est une constante avec Aldie ! protesta encore Ayvanère. Il a des hauts, des bas, beaucoup de bas, mais il a toujours remonté la pente !

- Il est humain, en dépit de son ascendance maternelle surnaturelle. Et le destin ne l'a jamais ménagé, reprit Skyrone. Son handicap, ce doit être une hantise pour le Mâle Alpha, avoir dû entièrement dépendre de nous, si peu d'autonomie retrouvée, et les coups reçus de la Générale Elumaire, et ajoutes-y la lourde intervention au final pour placer cet implant qui semblait plus dysfonctionner qu'autre chose, et tu obtiendras une masse d'épreuves trop lourdes à supporter, même pour lui !

- Je ne le réalise que trop, soupira sa belle-sœur. Il nous faut apprendre à vivre sans lui, c'est tout.

- Je te trouve bien résignée… fit-il avec un brin de reproche dans la voix.

- Mais toi, tu l'as accepté encore plus vite que moi !

- J'ai toujours su qu'Aldéran prendrait son destin en mains. Nous en parlions encore juste avant sa promenade tragique. Si nous étions trop durement touchés dans notre corps ou notre esprit, nous ferions tout pour être délivrés. Sauf qu'Aldie n'a pas eu besoin d'aide. Moi, je ne peux savoir quel était son calvaire, dans le noir, surtout pour lui ! Ça n'a pu qu'être atroce.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Il faut que j'aille au Labo, Delly m'attend ! Et demain, c'est Albior et toi que nous attendons à _La Roseraie_.

- Ça lui fera du bien de se changer les idées.

- Et à toi aussi, assura-t-il en l'étreignant.

Albior s'était levé en milieu de matinée, n'avait avalé que la semoule de riz préparée par sa mère pour son estomac fragile puis il avait promené Agla avant de se mettre à son ordinateur afin de préparer son stage.

**3.**

En personne, Soreyn était venu accueillir Albior et sa mère à l'entrée de l'AL-99.

- J'ai préféré cela plutôt que de le recevoir dans le bureau de son père, murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Ayvanère.

- Tu as bien fait.

Soreyn sourit à Albior après l'avoir embrassé sur les deux joues.

- Tu t'installeras à ma table de travail sur le plateau des Unités d'Intervention. On t'a préparé tout le matériel nécessaire et tes codes d'accès ont été activés, expliqua-t-il dans l'ascenseur.

- Merci.

- Je t'ai sélectionné des puces mémoires avec les dossiers d'affaires intéressantes. J'ai encodé sur ton téléphone fixe le numéro du Service Juridique, au cas où.

- Ce sera utile car mes cours de Droit étaient réduits à la plus simple expression.

- Et si tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux compter sur nous tous.

- Je connais bien les lieux, la façon de fonctionner, ça devrait aller. Je dois juste compiler les infos pour ensuite les présenter dans un rapport. Du travail de fourmi, bien tranquille dans mon coin.

Les prunelles grises se mirent à pétiller.

- Je pourrai aller sur le terrain ?

- Hors de question ! glapirent à l'unisson sa mère et Soreyn !

Installé à la table de travail habituelle de Soreyn, Albior avait immédiatement trouvé ses marques, ayant hanté les lieux depuis le jour de son adoption quasi, la plupart des visages autour de lui connus.

Et il s'était mis à son stage, se plongeant dans les Interventions des Unités, certaines menées par son père, ce qui l'avait fait lever les yeux vers le bureau de ce dernier aux parois de verre.

* * *

Ayant fait une sieste à côté d'un cours d'eau au clapotis agréable, Aldéran s'étira en ronronnant.

- Si j'avais su que l'éternité était aussi agréable, je ne serais pas revenu à la vie autant de fois et je me serais laisser couler irrémédiablement à la première égratignure reçue !

Sa mère qui s'était approchée s'assit à son tour dans l'herbe, sa robe en corolle autour d'elle.

- Je me demandais combien de temps tu comptais rester ? fit-elle doucement.

- Oui, j'en ai une petite idée : toujours !

- Je sais que j'ai dit que dans le Néant, encore plus que dans les univers surnaturels, le temps n'avait aucune prise sur nous, mais les pouvoirs guérisseurs sont toujours actifs. Tes yeux vont de mieux en mieux, même si ta vision ici est parfaite et le régulateur cardiaque s'est aligné sur ton organisme. Tout rentre dans l'ordre.

- Oui, et alors ? grinça-t-il. Il n'est pas envisageable que je retourne là-bas. Cela n'arrivera jamais !

- Mais ton temps de vie n'est pas encore fini, protesta doucement Saharya. Et les tiens ont besoin de toi.

- Je n'en crois pas un mot, ricana le grand rouquin balafré. Je les mets sans cesse en danger, je fais retomber sur eux mon excès de stress, et ils doivent subir toutes les angoisses des déboires qui me fondent dessus à la première occasion venue. Autant que moi, ils ont bien mérité d'être en paix !

- Comment peux-tu parler ainsi ? ! se révolta presque celle qui avait été la cruelle Magicienne Noire. Ils ne peuvent qu'être très tristes sans toi. Ils tentent certainement de vivre, mais ce n'est plus du tout la même chose ! Et puis, sais-tu ce qui n'a pu que se passer depuis ta disparition ?

- Ils se sont réorganisés, ils ont pris de nouvelles marques et ils poursuivent leur petit bonhomme de chemin !

- Possible, en partie. Mais tu étais le chef de famille, tu es le Mâle Alpha. Dès lors en ton absence, ces charges reviennent à un jeune ado de treize ans !

- Albior n'est pas seul, grommela encore Aldéran.

Saharya soupira, un peu agacée, mais se força au calme.

- Si ce ne sont sur ses épaules, ce sera sur celles de ton père, et lui a vraiment eu assez de responsabilités et il a le droit de souffler !

- Je refuse d'y retourner, glapit Aldéran. J'en ai trop vu, trop souvent, trop longtemps. Ça suffit, je ne veux plus de nouvelles épreuves !

Il bondit sur ses pieds.

- Et n'aborde plus jamais ce sujet avec moi, je ne veux plus en entendre parler, siffla-t-il en s'éloignant.

A la sonnerie du téléphone de sa mère, reconnaissant la mélodie associée au numéro du Capitaine de l'Unité Anaconda, Albior avait violemment tressaillit, attendant la fin de la communication.

- Maman ?

- L'ADN a été formel, ce n'était pas le corps de ton père !

- Je le savais.


	3. Chapter 3

**4.**

Le Tourbillon des Enfers qui retenait les Tentus à forme de têtards géants, avait lentement cessé ses spirales, cessant de les retenir.

Ils s'étaient alors dans un premier temps mis à osciller de façon aléatoire, se dégageant un peu plus de l'espèce de liquide amniotique en mouvements qui les avaient retenus des millénaires durant.

Un, puis un deuxième et plusieurs s'étaient ainsi échappés, se précipitant vers l'infime fissure du ciel d'encore et l'avaient patiemment attaquée, à tour de rôle jusqu'à y tailler une véritable brèche.

Ils s'y étaient alors engouffré, l'ouverture ouverte ils avaient une cible les mondes leur permettant de les atteindre tous.

Mais s'ils voulaient pouvoir les envahir, ils devaient marquer un grand coup et la destruction d'un Sanctuaire symbolique, renommé et redouté au sein des entités surnaturelles.

Albior sourit à son grand-père qui était venu à l'AL-99 pour partager avec lui sa pause déjeuner.

- J'ai faim, Albator !

- Tu as toujours faim.

- Ca c'est vrai… Je n'ai eu que six tartines au choco ce matin, deux œufs brouillés, des toasts à la marmelade et une coupe de salade de fruits.

- Quoi, pas de pudding ? ironisa le pirate à la chevelure de neige.

- Si… trois pots…

Les Agents d'Intervention aux tables de travail les plus proches rirent de la liste du menu du petit déjeuner du fluet adolescent.

Albior gloussa, tout sourire, avant de se décomposer littéralement.

- Les Tentus arrivent ! Ils ont fini par lâcher l'idée de s'en prendre à Terra IV pour foncer ici, croyant que mon papa est encore là ! Ils vont tout dévaster !

- De quoi parle Albior ? firent les Agents les plus éloignés alors que Jarvyl, Kycham et ceux de l'Unité Anaconda s'étaient assombris.

- Il y a du danger ? s'enquit Soreyn qui s'était levé par réflexe, scrutant la salle qui, forcément, semblait parfaitement sûre !

- Ils sont là ! glapit alors Albior alors que de cauchemardesques créatures de trois mètres de long, aux têtes globuleuses et disproportionnées, à la longue queue agile, s'étaient matérialisés. Je ne peux pas vous protéger !

- Je t'emmène ! rugit Albator en saisissant la main de son petit-fils.

- Tu n'auras pas le temps, il est bien trop tard !

- Toshiro, sors-nous de là ! intima le pirate à la chevelure de neige dans son oreillette.

- Désolé, au cas où ton grand âge te l'aurait fait oublier, l'_Arcadia_ ne dispose pas de système de téléportation ! Nous sommes un peu trop archaïques pour cela !

- Mais… Albior…

Albior serra très fort les doigts qui l'étreignaient, des larmes pleins les yeux.

- Adieu, grand-père.

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler ainsi.

Une fente s'ouvrant dans la tête globuleuse des Têtards, ils projetèrent chacun un fin fil d'énergie, découpant tout sur son passage, faisant sauter tout ce qui était électrique ou électronique, avant de s'en prendre aux êtres mortels.

Ecartant les mains de son visage, Albior ne put que constater la dévastation de la pièce autour de lui et la mort de tous ceux qui s'y étaient trouvés, son grand-père faisant partie des victimes.

Le jeune adolescent rugit.

* * *

Le jeune adolescent rugit et se retrouva entre les racines de l'Arbre de Vie.

- Ils n'étaient pas désignés comme chair à Têtard, mais ils ont tous été massacrés… Et ils vont venir ici, je le sais, maintenant ! Il faut protéger le Sanctuaire de mon papa !

- Je ne serai pas de taille, gémit Tilkon, le Centaure Blanc. Je leur tiendrai tête, mais ça ne te donnera que quelques minutes, et ensuite… Tu es…

- Je suis un enfant, mais aussi le fils de mon papa. J'ai à protéger ce qu'il a de plus cher ! Il a disparu mais moi je suis là, et je vais me battre !

- Mais tu es un Guérisseur, tu n'as pas le pouvoir suffisant pour… soupira Tilkon.

Albior grimaça, cynique avant l'âge.

- Crois-moi, Tilk', quand j'ai fait face à Lacrysis pour mon papa, mon énergie était tout sauf bienfaitrice, j'ai dévasté, j'ai aidé mon papa. Et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire là !

Les Têtards apparaissant, Albior se mit en garde, de façon un peu dérisoire, mais les bouches crachant à nouveau, il fut balayé par les tirs, déchiqueté.

* * *

Accourue aux hurlements bestiaux de son fils qui se débattait dans ses cauchemars, Ayvanère l'avait bien trop longuement secoué, pour lui faire rouvrir les yeux et sortir de de sa véritable transe.

- Albior !

- Ils sont tous morts, je n'ai pu en sauver aucun… pleurnicha-t-il en se réveillant, hagard, ne réalisant pas encore qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre. Grand-père est mort, tous ceux de l'AL-99, et Terra IV a implosé… Je ne peux pas y arriver, maman…

- Mais, on ne te le demande pas, glissa doucement Ayvanère en caressant les boucles auburn qui tout comme le pyjama collaient à l'épiderme trempé du cadet de ses enfants. Ces combats ne sont pas les tiens. Ton papa te l'a toujours répété, et je continuerai ! Ton rêve, c'était prémonitoire ? Ton père en a souvent eu, mais ils ne se sont jamais réalisés…

- Je suis sûr que c'est la réalité. C'était trop dur, trop cruel, et il n'est pas possible de l'empêcher… Sans papa, il n'y a plus que moi. Et je m'y suis résolu !

- N'utilise pas des termes que tu ne comprends pas tous, pria Ayvanère en passant un gant d'eau froide sur le corps de son fils aux boucles auburn.

- Ca va arriver, c'est programmé, et c'est tout, conclut Albior.

Albior s'étant rendormi, terrassé par les émotions de son cauchemar, Ayvanère s'était saisie de son téléphone.

- Reviens vite sur le plancher des vaches, Albator, c'est pire que tout ! Nous avons besoin de toi, et Albior n'est pas loin de partir en vrille !

- J'arrive !

Depuis son bureau du mi- étage de la salle du plateau des Unités Soreyn vit Albior s'installer à sa propre table de travail.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû demander à faire ton stage ici… Tant et trop de douleurs pour ton petit cœur sensible, Albior ! Quant à tes prémonitions, celles de ton père ne se sont jamais avérées, aussi, je n'y crois pas un instant – et heureusement pour nous tous, semble-t-il.

Apaisé, Soreyn se remit à ses tâches pour diriger l'AL-99.

* * *

Très réel, le Tourbillon des Enfers qui retenait les Tentus à forme de têtards géants, avait lentement cessé ses spirales, cessant de les retenir.

Ils s'étaient alors dans un premier temps mis à osciller de façon aléatoire, se dégageant un peu plus de l'espèce de liquide amniotique en mouvements qui les avaient retenus des millénaires durant.

Un, puis un deuxième et plusieurs s'étaient ainsi échappés, se précipitant vers l'infime fissure du ciel d'encore et l'avaient patiemment attaquée, à tour de rôle jusqu'à y tailler une véritable brèche.

Ils s'y étaient alors engouffré, l'ouverture ouverte ils avaient une cible les mondes leur permettant de les atteindre tous.

Mais s'ils voulaient pouvoir les envahir, ils devaient marquer un grand coup et la destruction d'un Sanctuaire symbolique, renommé et redouté au sein des entités surnaturelles.


	4. Chapter 4

**5.**

Traversant le plateau des Unités d'Intervention, Soreyn s'approcha de la table de travail d'Albior.

- Alors comment se passe ton stage ? questionna-t-il.

- Très bien ! La lecture des rapports est assez ardue, mais j'arrive assez à visualiser les opérations. On peut dire que vous en avez bavé !

- On a fait ce qu'on pouvait pour que chacune de ces histoires se termine bien. C'est vrai qu'il est souvent arrivé qu'on ne s'embarrasse pas dans les détails ou les principes, d'où cette déferlante de procédure juridique une fois tout terminé.

- Mais vous vous en êtes toujours sortis, remarqua Albior avec un petit sourire.

- Nous avons d'excellents avocats !

- Si Alguénor était là, il dirait que vous êtes aussi dangereux que ceux aux agissements desquels vous mettez fin et que ce sont plusieurs générations de peines de prison qui vous pendent au nez !

- Et on n'est pas près de s'arrêter !

Albior eut un éblouissant sourire.

- Quand papa me disait qu'il avait importé ici les principes du SIGiP j'étais loin d'imaginer à quel point.

- Oui, on a plutôt une réputation sulfureuse… Nos résultats sont bons mais nos façons de faire ne plaisent quasiment à personne et à chaque opération, on se dit qu'on va nous mettre définitivement à l'arrêt ensuite !

- Ca ne doit pas être évident de bosser dans ces conditions…

- On s'y habitue. On s'habitue à tout. Tu viendras déjeuner avec moi ?

- Non, mon grand-père vient me chercher !

* * *

Aldéran fixa un instant la longue et fine silhouette à la blondeur resplendissante qui venait à sa rencontre.

- Ayrahas.

- Je ne te tromperai jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ma mère et toi êtes jumelles, identiques jusqu'à votre ADN tout comme Kwendel et moi – nous sommes des impossibilités naturelles mais cela n'a rien de surprenant – mais vous dégagez des ondes différentes.

Il sourit.

- Alors, c'est à ton tour de venir me faire la leçon ?

- Tu le prends moins mal que Saharya et moi ne le redoutions.

Aldéran eut un ricanement.

- Tu pourras parler jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité, je ne bougerai pas d'ici ! siffla-t-il.

- Ah, tu vas donc laisser ton univers aux Têtards ?

- Eux ou d'autres tarés… grommela le grand rouquin balafré en haussant les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas faux, reconnut Ayrahas. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour baisser les bras et renoncer à mener ta croisade. C'est ta vie, ton destin.

Aldéran s'assombrit.

- Je ne veux pas finir comme mon père, à avoir à son âge des ennemis survivants revanchards, ou de nouveaux qui finissent toujours par se révéler.

- Je déteste quand tu radotes et que tu sortes les pires vilénies sur ceux que tu aimes le plus ! siffla l'Enchanteresse Blanche. Et quand c'est ainsi, j'ai très envie de te gifler !

- Ne te gêne pas. Sauf que vu que nous sommes tous les deux immortels dans ce Néant, je ne me retiendrai pas de rendre la pareille !

- Ce que tu peux être odieux quand tu te braques sur des évidences.

Ayrahas soupira et se détourna légèrement.

- Quoi, tu renonces déjà ? Tu me déçois ! persifla encore Aldéran qui n'en menait pas large, se sentant, enfin, mal dans sa position.

- Ta décision est irrévocable ? reprit Ayrahas. Tu ne te préoccupes plus de ton monde, tu ne songes qu'à demeurer ici ?

Le silence étant sa réponse, Ayrahas reprit légèrement espoir et aborda le véritable sujet de sa présence.

- Réjouis-toi, Aldie, tu vas rapidement avoir de la compagnie, ici.

- De la bonne ou de la mauvaise ?

- De l'excellente : Albior.

Aldéran tressaillit, manifestant enfin un véritable sentiment, positif, depuis qu'il avait rejoint le Néant.

- Albior ? Ma mère m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de connexions entre cet endroit et les autres dimensions. Il ne peut pas me retrouver et me rejoindre !

- En effet, pour cela il faudrait un lien d'âme à âme, bien plus fort encore que votre amour de père à fils. Non, Albior va venir de la façon la plus naturelle, ou la plus surnaturelle qui soit : il va perdre le combat contre les Tentus du Tourbillon des Enfers, et sa jeune vie par la même occasion. Ton père n'étant qu'un simple mortel, il ira vers l'éternité de ses croyances ou de ses non-croyances.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? !

- La brèche s'est ouverte, ils vont déferler. Et comme Albior est exactement comme toi, et ce même s'il n'est pas de ton sang – ce qui fait que votre fusion est plus puissante encore – il va mener ton combat. Et tu sais parfaitement qu'il ne peut même en détruire un seul !

- Mais c'est idiot ! Albior a perdu la tête que pour songer à s'opposer à eux ? En plus, de quoi se mêle-t-il ? Ce ne sont pas ses oignons !

- Oui, c'est un connaisseur en la matière qui parle !

- Tu peux arrêter ? Et quelle que soit la méthode, des menaces, des prédictions, du chantage à l'affection, de la culpabilisation ou encore trop de compréhension, ça ne changera rien.

- D'ordinaire, on s'amuse de ta mauvaise foi, mais là il s'agit de la fin de vie du cadet de ton fils !

- Il est comme moi, et donc il fait ses choix, conclut Aldéran. S'il veut lui aussi en finir, libre à lui !

Ayrahas le regarda s'éloigner.

« Et dire que tu penses une partie de tes propos… Mais je sais que le moment venu tu sauras quoi faire !… Enfin, j'espère… ».

* * *

Albior sourit à son grand-père qui comme promis était venu à l'AL-99 pour partager avec lui sa pause déjeuner.

- J'ai faim, Albator !

- Tu as toujours faim.

- Ca c'est vrai…

Albior gloussa, tout sourire, avant de se décomposer littéralement.

- Les Tentus arrivent ! Ils ont fini par lâcher l'idée de s'en prendre à Terra IV pour foncer ici, croyant que mon papa est encore là ! Ils vont tout dévaster !

- De quoi parle Albior ? firent les Agents les plus éloignés alors que Jarvyl, Kycham et ceux de l'Unité Anaconda s'étaient assombris.

- Il y a du danger ? s'enquit Soreyn qui s'était levé par réflexe, scrutant la salle qui, forcément, semblait parfaitement sûre !

- Ils sont là ! glapit alors Albior alors que de cauchemardesques créatures de trois mètres de long, aux têtes globuleuses et disproportionnées, à la longue queue agile, s'étaient matérialisés. Je ne peux pas vous protéger !

- Je t'emmène ! rugit Albator en saisissant la main de son petit-fils.

- Non, je dois rester, pour me battre. Je dois le faire pour mon papa, mais pas ici ! rugit le jeune adolescent.

Faisant brûler son énergie de Guérisseur mais aussi de jeune guerrier, Albior disparut, le pirate à la chevelure de neige n'étreignant plus que du vide !

Le jeune adolescent rugit et se retrouva entre les racines de l'Arbre de Vie.

- Ils ont suivi ma signature d'énergie, ils vont venir ici, je le sais, maintenant ! Il faut protéger le Sanctuaire de mon papa !

- Je ne serai pas de taille, gémit Tilkon, le Centaure Blanc. Je leur tiendrai tête, mais ça ne te donnera que quelques minutes, et ensuite… Tu es…

- Je suis un enfant, mais aussi le fils de mon papa. J'ai à protéger ce qu'il a de plus cher ! Il a disparu mais moi je suis là, et je vais me battre !

- Mais tu es un Guérisseur, tu n'as pas le pouvoir suffisant pour… soupira Tilkon le Centaure Blanc.

Albior grimaça, cynique avant l'âge.

- Crois-moi, Tilk', quand j'ai fait face à Lacrysis pour mon papa, mon énergie était tout sauf bienfaitrice, j'ai dévasté, j'ai aidé mon papa. Et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire là !

Les Têtards apparaissant, Albior se mit en garde.


	5. Chapter 5

**6.**

Une fissure inter-dimensionnelle s'ouvrant dans le ciel de Terra IV, les Têtards surgirent, leur gueule déjà grande ouverte, prêts à cracher leur énergie meurtrière.

- Je n'y arriverai pas, gémit Albior, soudain tremblant, des larmes plein les yeux. Ils sont vraiment grands, et puissants…

S'envolant, Tilkon se dirigea droit vers l'essaim de Tentus.

- Tu vas mourir, toi aussi, pleurnicha Albior.

L'essaim parut avaler littéralement le Centaure Blanc, pour foncer droit sur le jeune adolescent qui serra les poings, prêt à décharger son énergie en une seule frappe.

Voyant une lueur dans les gueules des Têtards, il s'écroula sur lui-même, tétanisé, attendant juste les tirs assassins.

* * *

Sans surprise, Saharya et Ayrahas virent Aldéran apparaître devant elles.

- Pourquoi aucune de vous deux ne m'a dit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple tactique de chantage affectif ? ! aboya-t-il.

- Ayrahas et moi sommes pures entités surnaturelles, nous n'ignorons rien du passé et de l'avenir. Nous avons même transgressé la loi de non-ingérence pour te prévenir, te bousculer, te foutre dehors si tu préfères !

L'Enchanteresse Blanche fronça ses fins sourcils.

- Oui, je te l'ai dit… Mais je ne vois pourquoi ça te met dans cet état ?

- Albior m'appelle, il va mourir !

- En effet, il affronte les Têtards, les a détournés de l'AL-99 où ils pensaient te trouver et où ils avaient l'intention de faire un massacre – ton père et tes amis en première ligne ! Cette seule partie du rêve prémonitoire d'Albior a été évitée. Mais Albior va se faire balayer.

- Je dois le rejoindre, absolument !

- Quoi, tu as vraiment l'intention d'y retourner, de reprendre ton rôle, de protéger Terra IV ?

- Oui, maman.

- Te voilà tardivement revenue à de saines intentions, mais ce n'est pas possible. Il n'y a pas de passage entre le Néant et les dimensions de nos mondes ! Tu es venu ici, et rien ne te permettra de repartir.

Ayrahas saisit la main de sa jumelle puis reporta le regard sur le grand rouquin balafré.

- Il y aurait eu un moyen, j'en ai parlé à Aldéran. Mais je doute que ce suffisant et assez fort…

- Quoi ? ! glapit Aldéran.

Il tourna la tête autour de lui, comme si des sensations extérieures l'atteignaient.

- Albior va mourir. J'y vais !

Ouvrant ses ailes, se précipita vers le ciel du Sanctuaire du Néant, se heurta à une véritable barrière d'énergie rougeoyante qui le repoussa alors vers le sol où il s'écrasa brutalement.

- Tu peux te fracasser autant de fois contre cette barrière, tu ne la passeras pas, Aldie, fit sa mère.

- On verra, j'y retourne !

Saharya et Ayrahas échangèrent un regard.

- Il a enfin compris, retrouvé ses sensations, il peut y arriver ?

- Il le faut… pour le petit Albior !

- Non, c'est impossible de repartir, soupira Saharya. Sinon nous ne serions jamais restées ici.

- Ton fils a ses raisons, et il sait exactement où aller !

Ayrahas sourit.

- Les âmes d'Aldéran et d'Albior ne sont pas liées… Elles ne font qu'une !

* * *

L'essaim parut avaler littéralement le Centaure Blanc, pour foncer droit sur le jeune adolescent qui serra les poings, prêt à décharger son énergie en une seule frappe.

Voyant une lueur dans les gueules des Têtards, il s'écroula sur lui-même, tétanisé, attendant juste les tirs assassins.

- Papa ! Dis-moi que tu vas le faire, ce miracle, que tu vas revenir et me sauver ? Je suis trop petit encore, j'ai tout à apprendre !

La gueule grande ouverte sur un rugissement silencieux, un Tentu de trois mètres de long s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres de sa proie, parcouru de frissons, comme s'il jubilait.

- On s'attendait à de la résistance, mais pas à une si faible, et surtout pas à toi, un gosse !

Albior réagit légèrement en percevant les pensées télépathiques du Têtard Leader.

- Je ne suis pas si faible que je ne le parais… Je suis le fils de mon père adoptif !

Retombant au sol, souffrant de multiples plaies, une aile arrachée, Tilkon se traîna vers le jeune adolescent.

- Je sens que l'Arbre de Vie réagit avec toi, Albior. Mais, c'est impossible ! Tu es le fils d'Aldéran, mais tu ne peux avoir de connexion avec son Sanctuaire – tu le connaissais, tu as pu y venir, mais ça n'explique pas que tu interagisses avec Terra IV !

Et bien que ce soit le pire moment possible, Albior partit dans ses souvenirs.

_ Sous le regard horrifié de ses parents, la jument d'Albior se prit une jambe arrière sur l'oxer et, déstabilisée, s'effondra, entraînant son cavalier dans sa chute._

_ - Aldéran ! glapit Ayvanère._

_ - On va à l'Infirmerie du Pensionnat, jeta Aldéran en prenant la main de sa femme pour l'entraîner hors du stade d'équitation, la suite du parcours d'obstacles ayant perdu tout intérêt, tandis que gémissant, leur fils cadet était évacué sur une civière._

_ Retrouvant ses sens, dans un hôpital, Albior sourit à ses parents._

_ - Je vais bien, j'ai juste basculé cul par-dessus tête de ma monture… Est-ce que la jument va bien ?_

_ - Elle s'est relevée un peu boitillante, mais elle n'a rien. Tu vas bien, mon bébé ? fit Ayvanère._

_ - Ca va, maman… Je me sens juste un peu vaseux…_

_ - Tu souffrais de trois côtes fracturées, l'une d'elles a effleuré ton poumon, tu as beaucoup saigné. Tu as reçu le sang de ton papa durant l'intervention, il est un donneur universel, dans tous les sens du terme !_

_ - Maintenant, tu peux entamer ta convalescence, mon grand cœur, ajouta Aldéran en embrassant passionnément le cadet de ses fils._

- Tu vas pouvoir les renvoyer dans le Tourbillon, mon papa ?

- Non, pas sur une seule frappe, je suis encore bien trop faible… Mais je vais les repousser un bon moment !

Ouvrant ses ailes, décollant, Aldéran se précipita sur les Têtards, projetant sa Maléfique énergie dévastatrice !

Avec soulagement, stupéfaction aussi, comme tous ceux de l'AL-99 sur le plateau des Unités d'Intervention, Albator se réjouit que, contrairement à son fils roux, il n'ait pas de faiblesses cardiaques !

- Aldéran !

- Je suis de retour, papa… Pas de mon plein gré. Mais juste parce que je le devais et qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement ! Albior n'a pas à se battre, c'est mon rôle et je le reprends… Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser ces poids sur les épaules d'un si jeune enfant, et de toi ! Mais, mon retour ne va pas être facile, tu peux m'aider, papa ?

- Je vais te préparer la voie, Aldie. Je vais prévenir Ayvi, tes frères et ta sœur. Je peux ?

- Merci, papa…

Aldéran eut un profond soupir.

- Je suis de retour, dans ce monde de fous… Et je n'y vois toujours pas grand-chose…


	6. Chapter 6

**7.**

_ - Tu te balades toujours avec du collyre dans ta poche ?_

_ - J'ai le même timing que toi sur ma montre. Maman a toujours voulu que je sois là, au cas où… Attention, mon papa, je vais essuyer les larmes excédentaires. Tu m'as sauvé !_

_ - Je suis ton papa… Je l'ai nié, je l'ai refusé, j'ai été lâche tant de temps… Albior, en refusant mon rôle, j'ai failli te perdre !_

_ - Papa ?_

_ - Tu n'aurais jamais dû avoir à te battre, à ma place… Je suis tellement désolé ! Pardonne-moi…_

_ - Mais, mon papa, tu es là, tu as repoussé les Têtards. Je t'aime inconditionnellement !_

_ - Mon cœur…_

_ Aldéran soupira, Tilkon à quelques pas, l'Arbre de Vie faisant repoussant son aile et lui permettant de guérir lentement._

_ - Comment pourrais-je revenir… Je vous ai fait à tous tant de mal, je vais faire avoir une attaque à Ayvi et surtout à mon père ! Je ne suis plus rien…_

_ - Tu es mon papa !_

_ - Tu es son papa ! intervint Ryhas, l'Illumidas. Albior t'espérait tant, tu es venu… Tu as repris les combats, tu peux repartir auprès des tiens._

_ - Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils aient très envie de me revoir… Oui, j'ai été tellement démissionnaire !_

_ - En attendant de continuer à déprimer, viens manger, Aldie. Redevenu humain, tu dois avoir la dalle ?_

_ - Et comment, Sylvarande !_

_ La Reine des Sylvidres entra dans la chambre, souple, silencieuse._

_ - Tu me vois, Aldie ?_

_ - Je te distingue vaguement._

_ - Mais tu as pu repousser les Tentus, sur ce coup !_

_ - Je crois qu'Albior m'a mis face à eux, je n'ai eu qu'à frapper… Mais là, je demeure dans une semi-obscurité…_

_ Les larmes jaillirent des yeux blessés d'Aldéran._

_ - Tu es revenu pour moi, mon papa, tu en seras sûrement récompensé, fit ferveusement Albior en déposant des baisers sur sa joue._

_ - Non, ça ne marche pas ainsi, Albior. Le monde surnaturel, encore plus que celui naturel, n'a aucune reconnaissance, et il est aussi injuste que la réalité… Mes yeux vont mieux, mais je suis toujours tellement dépendant… Agla ?_

_ - Elle est à l'appart, elle va continuer à t'aider._

_ Les narines d'Aldéran palpitèrent._

_ - Je sens de la viande grillée. Sylvarande, tu as transgressé le végétarisme des tiennes ?_

_ - Je t'ai fait préparer ce que tu aimais. A la bouffe, Aldie !_

_ - Steak cuisson bleu, légumes sautés ? J'arrive. Oh que oui, je crève de faim !_

_ - Et moi donc ? ! sourit Albior en lui prenant la main._

_ - Il y a de quoi à manger pour vous deux, assura Ryhas._

* * *

_Ryhas et Sylvarande sourirent au jeune adolescent qui venait de les rejoindre pour la soirée._

_ - Tu as bien mangé, Albior ? _

_ - Tu devrais te reposer…_

_ Ryhas se redressa légèrement._

_ - Comment va ton papa ?_

_ - Il est perdu, il a peur de ses choix… Il redoute la réaction des autres…_

_ - La nôtre, la tienne, devraient le rassurer, fit doucement Sylvarande._

_ - Il a déboulé in extremis pour te sauver, ajouta Ryhas._

_ L'Illumidas eut un petit sourire._

_ - Je soupçonne même ce sacripant d'avoir attendu le dernier instant pour se mêler au jeu !_

_ - Il a sauvé l'AL-99, toi. Et il va revenir. Je pense avancer que vous allez tous sauter de joie !_

_ - Vous repartez demain ? fit Ryhas._

_ - Oui. Et papa a déjà choisi le moment et l'endroit où nous allions apparaître : de là où je suis parti, avec quelques secondes de décalage._

_ Sylvarande enroula une mèche couleur de caramel autour de son doigt._

_ - Là, Aldie aura immédiatement les plus fortes réactions possibles entre son père et ceux de l'AL-99 !_

_ - Aldéran a rarement opté pour la facilité. Maintenant qu'il a retrouvé ses esprits, ses sensations, il s'est décidé à réagir et à ne plus baisser les bras devant les coups du sort. Hors du Sanctuaire du Néant et son étrange environnement, après avoir été surpris et même blessé par la luminosité de Terra IV, sa vue s'est accoutumée et il ne devrait plus tarder à la recouvrer entièrement. La roue semble enfin avoir tourné, il n'était pas trop tôt ! conclut Ryhas._

**8.**

En véritable ouragan, Skyrone fit irruption dans le duplex de son cadet roux.

- Ayvanère ! Papa ! Aldéran ?

- Il est rentré à la maison, fit Albator.

- Il va bien, ajouta sa belle-fille.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? glapit Skyrone en se laissant tomber dans le divan du salon rond.

- Il avait besoin de faire un peu le point, de s'isoler et de prendre du recul, je vais dire, répondit Ayvanère qui avait servi le café et les cookies.

- Et ça impliquait de simuler un suicide, de nous faire passer – pour une énième fois – par de terribles affres ! aboya Skyrone en renversant la moitié de sa tasse sur la table de verre, et la sous-tasse en porcelaine se fendillant sur la longueur.

- Sky, il a toujours été évident que ton cadet était incapable du moindre raisonnement dans l'état de dépression où il se trouvait, intervint sèchement son père.

- Il n'empêche qu'Aldéran n'aurait jamais dû faire ça ! siffla Skyrone, réellement furieux. Il savait qu'on s'inquiétait tous pour lui, qu'on était là pour lui… Et il nous a mis dans les pires angoisses possibles ! Il commence sérieusement à me courir sur le haricot ! Dès que je l'ai devant moi, je lui en colle une, voire plusieurs, pour le principe et tous ses comportements immatures. Il faudrait qu'un jour il finisse par cesser de se regarder le nombril et de songer à ceux qui l'aime avant sa propre petite personne horripilante !

Ayvanère se dressa d'un bond, ses prunelles émeraude fulminantes, ses mèches multicolores presque dressées de colère.

- Tu es injuste et ignoble, Sky ! Et je ne te permettrai pas de revenir ici, ou de voir mon mari, tant que tu seras dans de telles dispositions d'esprit ! Aldéran a eu une réaction qui nous a brisés le cœur, mais il avait des raisons, pas toi pour lui en faire le reproche. Va-t'en, tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici !

Skyrone se tourna vers son père.

- Toi, tu vas lui remonter les bretelles, j'espère bien ?

- Hors de question, déclara froidement le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Ton cadet roux est encore bien fragile…

- Oui, toujours les mêmes excuses bateau pour se faire câliner, faire excuser un inacceptable comportement, et ne songer qu'à ses propres douleurs et ignorer celles de sa proche famille ! J'en ai assez, moi aussi. Je ne pense pas revenir avant un moment !

- Tu ne nous manqueras guère, Aldie et moi avons à nous reconstruire, il doit retrouver la vue, entièrement sinon…

Sur le seuil de l'appartement, Skyrone se retourna.

- Sinon ?

- Sinon il recommencera et là il n'y aura pas de retour !

- Il n'en peut plus. Et ses réactions extrêmes sont justes là pour donner le signal d'alarme et indiquer qu'il lâche… Je n'ai pas vu ces indications, j'ai failli le perdre. Je serai plus attentive, la prochaine fois.

- La prochaine fois ? ! Comme toujours « la prochaine fois ». Je hais mon jeune frère rouquin !

- S'il t'entendait, je crois que lui aussi…

- Ayvi…

- Quoi ? se révolta encore Ayvanère, dressée sur ses ergots, combative à l'extrême pour l'homme de sa vie.

- Ayvi, nous sommes tous fatigués de ce qu'il nous fait endurer, année après année… Nous ne rajeunissons pas et chaque alerte nous affecte à la fois plus durement que la précédente… Lui, il a l'héritage de Saharya, celui de notre père dans sa plus pure hérédité. Nous, moi, je suis seulement humain et j'en ai assez de pleurer sur l'incertitude des aléas de mon frère roux. J'ai moi aussi un cœur et je suis fatigué au possible !

- Je suis désolée, Sky. Cela également je ne le réalisais pas non plus… Mais tu sais qu'Aldie ne changera jamais !

Ayvanère s'assombrit.

- Et il aura toujours d'inhumains ennemis sur sa route. Là, il va reprendre le boulot, sans doute entièrement début du mois si sa vue se rétablit comme le diagnostic l'Hôpital Militaire. Et il a plusieurs dossiers chauds en attente dans sa pile !

- Excuse-moi, Ayvi, mais sur ce coup, je ne m'en ferai pas, je ne culpabiliserai pas. Aldie est en âge de se débrouiller et moi j'en ai marre de le surprotéger ! Au revoir, Ayvi.

Ayant claqué la porte derrière lui, Skyrone était reparti et Ayvanère était revenue dans le salon.

- Tu restes à dîner, Albator ?

- Non. Clio m'a promis un repas de chez elle, mais arrangée à la sauce humaine pour que mon estomac ne se liquéfie pas sous les acides ou que ses épices ne bousillent pas toutes mes papilles et autres sens nerveux !

Albator eut un rire.

- Clio a peut-être plusieurs estomacs, moi pas ! Elle a donc accommodé ses mets à ma nature. Je sens que je vais me régaler… Du moment qu'elle ne fait pas rôtir Tori-San à la broche ! Je peux te laisser, Ayvi, ça va aller ? Aldéran est encore tellement borderline… Je peux rester, si c'était nécessaire ?

- Il me faut assurer. Albior est retourné à la Pension, je peux donc m'occuper de mon époux. Je vais bien me charger de lui, sourit-elle.

- Au moindre souci, tu m'appelles !

- Promis, Albator.

La vaisselle faite, ayant pour sa part dîné seule, Ayvanère avait rangé la cuisine avant de rejoindre l'étage du duplex pour venir – bien trop tôt vu la hauteur du soleil – venir s'allonger auprès de son époux qui dormait à poings fermés.

* * *

_Connaissant le Grand Port de RadCity pour y avoir mené plusieurs Interventions, pour y avoir recherché Hoby un jour, Aldéran y avait déambulé au radar – ce qui était le cas de dire, au propre comme au figuré._

_ Agla avait donc suivi plus qu'elle n'avait guidé, celui dont elle était responsable, attendant patiemment de comprendre et de savoir où l'aider de sa formation._

_ Son flair lui ayant relayé des odeurs d'eau, d'algues, de produits chimiques – de fleuve – elle s'était arrêtée quand son maître n'avait plus eu un pas. Elle avait alors levé son museau vers lui, en attente, patiente, avec un petit aboiement amical et de questionnement._

_ Aldéran avait alors attaché la laisse à l'anneau le plus proche trouvé près de lui, avait solidement serré le nœud, avant de s'approcher du bord du quai, posant sa main sur la rambarde de sécurité pour monter sur la passerelle permettant le passage._

_ Au milieu de la passerelle, il s'était arrêté, avait fait basculer la rambarde escamotable._

_ Bien que dans l'obscurité, il avait lui aussi perçu les odeurs du fleuve, et il s'était senti tellement attiré !_

_ Agla avait encore aboyé, mais il n'avait ensuite plus rien entendu…_

- Aldie ?

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai fait ce pas, si j'ai eu la folie d'aller jusque-là… Mais je me suis juste retrouvé au Sanctuaire du Néant… Je me suis-moi-même piégé et j'ai dû m'en sortir… Sans Albior, jamais je n'aurais pu…

Sur le lit conjugal, Aldéran se recroquevilla en position fœtale, la plus fermée possible.

- Je n'arrête pas de faire souffrir les miens, ceux que j'aime le plus… Il me faut absolument mourir, un jour, enfin, pour les sauver !

- La ferme ! intima Albator en entrant dans la chambre où son fils rouquin s'était réveillé d'un épouvantable cauchemar. Je suis près de toi, silence, et sache juste que nous sommes tous là près de toi.

- Merci, papa…


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Ayvanère caressa doucement la joue de son mari.

- Comment vont tes yeux ?

- Collyre !

- Non, je t'ai donné les dernières gouttes hier. Ça doit donner l'impression de te brûler encore un peu, ça doit te manquer aussi, mais l'ophtalmo a été formel : ce n'est plus nécessaire.

- Heureusement que j'y vois relativement bien !

- Aldie !

- J'y vois vraiment bien, Ayvi ! Presque entièrement… Et je dois promener Agla, pour une des dernières fois… Elle va pouvoir à présent aider un autre et véritable aveugle, pour longtemps. Comme elle va me manquer !

- Et à nous tous donc ! Petite Drixie va venir ?

- Oui, très bientôt…

- Et qu'y a-t-il d'autre qui doive attendre ? Histoire de mettre les petits plats dans les grands ou les gamelles l'une dans l'autre !

- Le Big One vient de se poser, j'ai mes amis… Tu peux me mener à eux, Ayyi ?

- Aldie ?

- C'est un lien inconnu pour Agla, je ne le connais pas davantage… Il me faut de l'aide, pour les retrouver.

- Je t'y déposerai, Aldie.

Aldéran soupira, but la moitié de sa tasse de thé, sautant comme à son habitude du coq à l'âne.

- Sky, il me hait à ce point ?

- Il va mal…

- Je le comprends.

- Aldéran ! ?

- Oui, je comprends mon aîné. Il a tant souffert, tant d'années durant, en coulisses, en silence… Sky, il ne me pardonnera jamais ! Il faudra que j'aille le débusquer…

- Il va te défoncer la tronche !

- Possible. J'y suis préparé et je ne riposterai pas… Ayvi, je ne peux pas encore assez y voir que pour conduire…

- Cela t'est interdit surtout, glissa-t-elle !

- Allez, assez traîné, allons à la rampe des trains spatiaux !

- A tes ordres, Aldie.

* * *

Durant la nuit, Big One s'était posé sur la rampe et avait gagné son quai où il s'était immobilisé.

- Ainsi, voilà enfin RadCity, sourit Lise.

- Moi, je n'y vois rien de particulier à cette galactopole, grommela Manabu.

- C'est celle d'Aldéran et elle est forcément chère à son cœur. Et abstiens-toi d'une telle remarque devant lui, sauf si tu veux te prendre des gnons.

- Bruce !

- Bruce a parfaitement raison, jeta Schwanhert Bulge en rejoignant trois de ses membres d'équipage sur le quai. Nous sommes là pour découvrir RadCity, justement !

Tournant la tête, Manabu émit un petit sifflement.

- Des lunettes noires alors que le soleil n'est pas encore levé, la frime absolue.

Il se prit alors une tape, assez violente, de Bruce sur l'épaule.

- Tu vas la boucler, tu ne sors que des absurdités ce matin !

- Mais, qu'est-ce que…

- Oui, la ferme, compléta Schwanhert alors qu'Aldéran s'avançait, Agla cheminant légèrement à son côté et s'il ne s'était pas embarrassé de sa canne, le harnais de la chienne était suffisamment éloquent que pour renseigner sur son état.

Il sourit.

- Je ne vais pas dire que je suis heureux de vous revoir, mais je suis bien content de votre arrivée !

- Aldéran mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? ! se récria Bruce qui ne savait trop comment réagir.

- Les risques du métier, répondit légèrement le grand rouquin balafré. Ce n'est pas aussi grave qu'il n'y paraît. Ca va même beaucoup mieux !

- Vous êtes sûr ? insista Schwanhert Bulge.

- Inutile d'afficher cette mine aussi sceptique, assura Aldéran.

- Vous y voyez alors quand même quelque chose ? intervint Lise alors que Manabu gardait effectivement le silence.

- Je serai bientôt sorti de ce tunnel, et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Bienvenue à RadCity, j'espère que vous vous plairez pour cette semaine d'escale !

- Sans aucun doute, sourit alors Manabu.

- En ce cas, suivez-moi, je connais un salon de thé bien sympa pour le petit déjeuner ! Les autres restent à bord ?

- Oui, ils doivent réviser Big One. Ils nous rejoindront, un autre jour.

- Votre voiture de location est arrivée, reprit Aldéran. Bruce, si tu veux venir avec moi, tu seras le premier à faire la connaissance d'Ayvanère.

* * *

Après avoir passé la matinée avec ses amis de la SDF, Aldéran s'était fait conduire à l'AL-99.

- Je ne reste que quelques minutes, Soreyn. Je dois ensuite aller sur l'_Arcadia_.

- Ton père déteste vraiment être sur un sol ferme, commenta le Capitaine de l'Unité Anaconda.

- Il devrait repartir, mais il s'obstine vraiment à demeurer ici. Il faut dire que quand ça s'arrange sur un plan, ça part en vrille sur un autre !

- Skyrone grogne toujours ?

- Aucune idée, il ne me parle plus !

- Désolé…

- Inutile. Il faut laisser son ressentiment retomber. Je lui en ai tellement fait voir, il fallait qu'il explose un jour.

- Ca lui ressemble néanmoins tellement peu.

- Il est humain, Soreyn. Bon, comme tout va bien ici, je peux poursuivre ma petite tournée. Mais songe à bientôt déménager tes affaires à ta table habituelle !

- Je ne crois pas qu'Albior apprécie.

- Oh, tu lui trouveras un autre bureau pour poursuivre son stage ! A un de ces jours, Soreyn.

Content d'avoir constaté que son petit monde tournait rond, Aldéran quitta l'AL-99, montant sur le toit où un spacewolf était arrivé et qui le conduisit à l'_Arcadia_.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

La semaine avec ceux du Big One était passée beaucoup trop vite pour Aldéran qui, s'il les avait vus quotidiennement, avait surtout passé presque tout son temps en compagnie de Bruce J. Speed tandis que le reste de l'équipage du train spatial suivait le programme de découvertes qu'il lui avait concocté.

Les deux amis avaient fait le tour des plaisirs de RadCity qu'Aldéran connaissait les yeux fermés ! Et en compagnie du grand rouquin balafré, Bruce avait délaissé le temps de l'escale son image habituelle sévère, qui rappelait au premier un certain croque-mort, et s'était même montré un parfait boute-en-train !

Observatrice, Ayvanère avait été ravie que l'arrêt du Big One tombe à si bon point, son époux retrouvant le sourire avec la vue.

* * *

Pataude, curieuse, la robe blanche et feu, les oreilles curieusement noires, Drixie avait promené ses trois mois dans le duplex, toujours sur les traces d'Aldéran.

Le chiot avait sautillé de joie en retrouvant sa mère nourricière, puis s'était jeté sur sa gamelle avant d'être déposé dans son panier où elle s'était roulée en boule et s'était endormie.

- Tu nous la surveilles, Albior ?

- Oui, mon papa. Revenez vite !

Aldéran prit la laisse d'Agla tandis qu'Ayvanère s'était chargée du dernier sac qui n'avait pas été rangé dans le tout-terrain noir.

A l'Ecole de Dressage de Chiens d'Aveugles, celle qui avait assuré la formation de la chienne l'accueillit.

- Voilà une visite qui fait plaisir bien que ce genre de cas de figure se présente relativement rarement. Vos yeux vont donc de mieux en mieux, Aldéran ?

- J'ai retrouvé une autonomie satisfaisante, même si je dois toujours me faire véhiculer. Mais, encore quelques temps et j'aurai retrouvé mon niveau d'avant l'accident.

- J'en suis très heureuse. Et maintenant Agla va pouvoir assurer son office auprès d'un autre bénéficiaire. Je ne peux vous révéler de qui il s'agit.

- Je comprends, assura Aldéran. Il vaut mieux que je ne parasite pas Agla avec le souvenir de ce qu'elle a fait pour moi, elle doit se concentrer entièrement à son nouveau maître.

- Je vous dirai juste qu'elle a huit ans.

Aldéran s'agenouilla devant Agla, la flatta longuement, lui murmurant des mots tendres et des remerciements à l'oreille.

- Longue vie à toi, belle Agla. Tu me manqueras tellement. Tu as permis ma renaissance, je ne l'oublierai jamais !

Il se redressa, de l'espoir soudain dans ses prunelles bleu marine derrière les verres légèrement teintés désormais.

- Dans quelques années, elle prendra une précoce retraite. Je pourrais me proposer à son adoption définitive ? questionna-t-il.

- C'est de l'ordre du possible, mais ce n'est certainement pas à moi de seulement m'y engager. D'ailleurs, comme vous vous en doutez, la dernière personne aidée par Agla sera prioritaire si elle souhaite la garder pour une heureuse retraite et vieillesse.

- Je ne me ferai donc pas d'illusions. Je garderai toujours son souvenir, c'est le mieux que je puisse lui donner pour ses services.

- Puis-je vous demander de remplir sa fiche d'évaluation avant que vous ne repartiez, Aldéran.

- Ce sera un plaisir.

Dans le tout-terrain qui le ramenait chez lui, le grand rouquin balafré n'avait pas dit grand-chose, dans ses pensées.

A un moment donné, il avait sorti son téléphone, avait fait se composer un numéro mémorisé mais l'appel n'aboutit pas.

- Aldie ? fit Ayvanère qui avait parfaitement deviné ce qui venait de se passer.

- Sky vient encore de rejeter mon appel…

* * *

Drixie dormait toujours quand Aldéran et Ayvanère retrouvèrent le cadet de leur fils à l'appartement, dans le salon rond, sur son ordinateur, une citronnade à portée de main.

- Il n'est pas trop tôt pour te mettre à ton rapport de stage ? s'enquit son père en le rejoignant.

- Il n'est que temps au contraire. Il se termine dans trois semaines !

- Bref, quand je reprends à temps complet, toi tu t'apprêtes à profiter entièrement du reste de tes vacances !

- C'est la vie, mon papa !

Aldéran éclata de rire.

- Toi, tu comprends tout beaucoup trop vite ! Tu as envie de quoi pour ton goûter ?

- Quand est-ce que grand-père revient nous voir, j'ai très envie de son pain perdu !

- Pour aujourd'hui, il te faudra te contenter de moi. Tu veux quoi ?

- Une simple salade de fruits frais me suffira.

- Je vais te préparer ça. Il y a encore du cake au carvi, je pense, je te le servirai.

- Chouette !

Son père retournant en cuisine, Albior songea que tout rentrait dans l'ordre dans son petit monde et il se détendit, juste heureux.

**9.**

Pour le dernier jour d'escale de ceux du Big One, Aldéran les avait conviés à une visite du Laboratoire de son aîné.

- Mais, nous aussi, il va nous jeter à la porte ! protesta Bruce dans le mini-bus loué qui les transportait tous.

- Que croyez-vous, j'ai peut-être encore un peu de flou dans la vision mais mes quelques neurones fonctionnent parfaitement ! Il est parti pour deux jours de conférences à donner. C'est donc son épouse qui va vous faire parcourir les lieux. Je sais que ce n'est pas le passage le plus ludique de votre séjour mais comme certains d'entre-vous ont manifesté le souhait de connaître aussi la vie de mes proches…

- Ce sera vraiment intéressant, glissa Cassiopée qui avait refait le nœud du ruban retenant sa longue chevelure blonde.

- Moi, j'aurais aimé voir l'_Arcadia_, râla Manabu en se prenant ainsi un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Lise.

- Mon père n'est qu'un vieux pirate soupçonneux qui voit le mal partout - encore heureux qu'il n'ait qu'un œil ! – et il a opposé une fin de non-recevoir à ma requête. Vous êtes un peu trop militaires pour lui…

- Je comprends parfaitement, intervint Schwanhert Bulge. Moi non plus, ça m'aurait fait bizarre qu'un pirate monte à bord de Big One !

- Et s'il vous entendait, mon père ferait honneur à sa réputation de pirate et exploserait tout sur son passage, y compris Big One !

- Mais quel mal embouché, s'amusa Bruce.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai toujours dit aussi ! approuva Aldéran, impitoyable pour son géniteur !

* * *

Revenu à son habituelle table de travail sur le plateau des Unités d'Intervention, Soreyn vit l'ascenseur amener au bureau de son Général un pirate à la chevelure de neige et tout de noir vêtu.

- Tiens, « elle » est de retour, pouffa-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice à l'adresse de Jarvyl.

- Et au meilleur de sa forme. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne remettra jamais les bouts !

- Comment ça « elle » ? fit Pryom. Vous n'êtes quand même pas en train de faire des allusions fallacieuses au sujet du père de notre Général ? !

Talvérya éclata de rire.

- Pryom, tu prends absolument tout au pied de la lettre. Tu es aussi dépourvu d'humour que Kycham !

- Heu… Je suis là, signala l'intéressé qui s'entretenait avec Jarvyl d'une mise à jour de certaines dispositions intérieures vu que la fin des vacances annonçait le retour du gros des « troupes » de l'AL-99, alors que justement Soreyn allait prendre les siennes.

- C'est ça qui est amusant, pouffa ce dernier.

Il se tourna vers Pryom.

- Disons que, à son ignorance je l'avoue, nous avons affublé le père d'Aldéran d'une appellation très osée – vu le personnage qu'il est – mais extrêmement pertinente et qu'il démontre à tout va plus le temps passe !

- Je ne comprends rien…

- Oui, ça on l'avait parfaitement réalisé !

Et les rires reprirent alors qu'Aldéran et Albior avaient suivi Albator jusqu'aux portes de l'ascenseur privé du Général des Polices et qu'ils quittaient les lieux.

- Mais enfin, c'est quoi ce sobriquet ? ! glapit Pryom qui en avait marre d'être bizuté depuis des mois, trop bon client que pour que ses équipiers se retiennent !

* * *

Bob déposa les verres de red bourbon devant ses deux convives balafrés, venus pour son soir de fermeture, l'Octodian ayant à l'instar du pirate prolongé son séjour à RadCity !

- J'aurais espéré revoir le petit…

- Des copains d'Albior sont venus le chercher pour une soirée ciné. Il te faudra te contenter de nos vieilles carcasses, Bob, renseigna Albator.

- Sur ce dernier point, ne parle que pour toi, protesta Aldéran. Moi, je vais de mieux en mieux !

- Et si tu savais comme j'en suis soulagé, fit Bob en flattant d'une de ses mains l'épaule de son roux buveur.

Albator se tourna soudain vers son rejeton à la crinière de feu accoudé au bar.

- Je suis peut-être une vieille carcasse, mais je ne suis ni idiot ni aveugle ! Tes hommes des Unités Anaconda et Léviathan, ainsi que ton Coordinateur des Divisions, ils se foutaient de moi, non ?

- Tu l'auras cherché, ironisa Aldéran. Tu n'aurais jamais dû poser cette question !

- Pourquoi ? Ils se moquaient de moi, je dois leur faire rendre gorge !

- Si tu avais idée à quel point tu es loin de la vérité, mon belliqueux papa !

Aldéran afficha alors la mine réjouie d'un chat ayant trouvé une écuelle de lait oubliée et se préparant à s'en régaler.

- Tu sais comment ceux de l'AL-99 te surnomment ?

- Aucune idée… Psychopathe, pirate ? Ca ne peut qu'être ça !

- La couveuse !

Le pirate à la chevelure de neige s'étrangla dans son godet de red bourbon alors que Bob riait aux éclats – ou plutôt rugissait bruyamment et de façon sinistre pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas.

- Mais je vais leur faire la peau, à tous ! gronda Albator. On verra là s'ils me prennent toujours pour une couveuse ! ?

- Si tu veux bien patienter, papa, ça m'arrangerait, gloussa Aldéran.

Il redevint sérieux ensuite.

- Avec ce Gardlyne dans la nature, ce tueur à gages engagé pour un contrat, sa cible inconnue, j'ai besoin de tous mes Agents, et en bonne condition physique si possible !

- Ils ne perdent quand même rien pour attendre ! siffla celui qui avait été le capitaine pirate le plus redouté d'une bonne partie de l'univers ! Une couveuse, moi ? Manquait plus que ça, tiens…

- Mais c'est bien exactement le cas, enfonça perfidement le patron du _Metal Bloody Saloon_ de RadCity !

- C'est vraiment ma soirée, grommela encore Albator. J'aurais mieux fait de rester devant la télé à mater un porno, moi !

Et l'hilarité de ses deux interlocuteurs redoubla.


	9. Chapter 9

**10.**

Avant de reprendre officiellement ses fonctions à l'AL-99, Aldéran s'était décidé à régler une dernière affaire personnelle et il n'entendait plus se laisser éconduire !

- Ce que tu peux être obstiné !

- Autant que toi. Ça doit être de famille !

Acculé dans son propre bureau, Skyrone n'avait de fait pu opérer aucun repli, son épouse ayant verrouillé de son côté la porte de communication entre eux !

- Et en plus, tu bénéficies de la complicité de Delly ! ronchonna encore Skyrone.

Aldéran ne se dérida absolument pas.

- Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter tes simagrées et d'enterrer la hache de guerre ! aboya-t-il.

- Je râle si je veux ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point ton comportement a été abject ? As-tu idée de ce que nous avons pu ressentir quand on nous a dit qu'Agla avait été retrouvée au bord du canal ? Je croyais que depuis toutes ces années, tu nous avais fait le pire mais là tu as dépassé toutes les bornes ! Mettre en scène ton prétendu suicide, c'était le cynisme absolu !

- Je n'ai rien voulu orchestrer, soupira Aldéran en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. Je ne savais absolument plus où j'en étais. Je ne contrôlais plus rien.

- Mais on était tous là pour t'aider ! protesta Skyrone, lui aussi calmé, aussi accablé que son cadet. Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas confié à nous au lieu de commettre l'irréparable ?

- C'était impossible, je ne comprenais pas moi-même ce qui m'arrivait. J'aurais été incapable de mettre des mots sur mon ressenti… En revanche, oui, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : disparaître, ou enfouir toutes ces souffrances et impuissances au plus profond de moi. J'étais bien incapable de prendre en plus le mal être d'Albior.

- Mais tu as disparu sans laisser de traces, glapit encore Skyrone.

Aldéran soupira.

- Je n'ai absolument rien fait intentionnellement. J'ai revécu ce moment par rêve interposé… Je ne pense pas avoir fait ce pas… C'est juste que j'ai basculé dans ce Sanctuaire du Néant, ma détresse parvenue jusque Saharya. C'est elle qui m'a fait venir jusque là. Normalement, je n'aurais jamais pu en sortir, mais mon amour pour Albior a créé un passage.

Skyrone prit une bonne inspiration.

- Et si Albior n'avait pas été en danger de mort, est-ce que tu… serais resté là-bas.

Aldéran le fixa dans les yeux.

- Oui.

- Et nous ? gémit son aîné. Ta femme, tes enfants ? insista-t-il.

- Vous seriez tellement mieux sans moi. Je ne fais que vous causer des soucis ! J'ai été un tel poids durant tout ce temps où je dépendais de vous ! Je ne pouvais pas continuer à vous infliger ces tourments. Il fallait que j'arrête de vous impliquer dans mes souffrances.

Se prenant une gifle retentissante, le grand rouquin balafré n'eut pas une réaction, à peine étonné d'être saisi par le collet par son aîné.

- Tu dérailles complètement, espèce d'idiot ! aboya Skyrone. Comment peux-tu sérieusement penser cela ? C'est vraiment le pire de tout ! Tu ne seras jamais un boulet. Aldie tu fais partie de cette famille, tu en es le chef, et si tu vas mal nous sommes inconditionnellement avec toi ! C'est quoi cette satanée manie que de tout garder pour toi et de vouloir tout endurer ? Maintenant, ça suffit, ne t'avise pas de recommencer sinon j'irai plus loin qu'un soufflet ou de te secouer, compris ?

- Je vais essayer…

- Et tu as intérêt à réussir, car dans le cas inverse ça va vraiment barder pour ton matricule !

- Merci, Sky.

- Merci ? Tu es complètement frapadingue, mon pauvre Aldie…

Et les deux frères se sourirent enfin.

De retour à l'AL-99, Aldéran y avait également directement porté le couteau dans la plaie.

* * *

Où en êtes-vous avec Gardlyne ? C'est lui notre plus gros morceau. Et maintenant que j'ai à nouveau les yeux en face des trous, je peux vous dire que la Générale Elumaire me harcèle car toutes les sommités de la galactopole font dans leur froc en redoutant d'être le nom sur le contrat !

Soreyn, Kycham et Jarvyl se regardèrent, embarrassés.

- Alors, quoi ! ? s'impatienta déjà leur Général.

- Rien.

- Rien, quoi ? !

- Il n'y a absolument pas une seule info sur Gardlyne. Les rumeurs l'ont signalé à RadCity, mais il n'y aucun élément tangible.

- Si on avait une description physique… glissa Kycham.

- Il n'y en a pas ! laissa tomber Aldéran. On piste Gardlyne par les cadavres qu'il sème derrière lui, les crimes qu'il revendique par ailleurs haut et fort via les médias avec une adresse électronique qui change à chaque fois. Et il signe toujours un contrat exécuté par sa formule : endgame !

- Et voilà, tu as résumé tout le contenu de notre dossier à son sujet, fit Jarvyl.

- A chaque fois qu'on signalait quelqu'un de suspect dans l'entourage d'une personnalité, j'y envoyais deux Agents des Divisions Sectorielles, ajouta Kycham. Mais ce Gardlyne est un véritable caméléon, les rares descriptions sont contradictoires et en réalité, il ne laisse aucun souvenir à ceux qui l'ont mentionné, c'est une ombre !

- Le parfait tueur, en effet, convint Aldéran. Mais encore, Kycham ?

- En me basant sur l'actualité, j'ai sélectionné les personnalités à l'avant-plan de la scène qui seraient susceptibles d'avoir été placées sous contrat et j'ai fait renforcer leur protection avec leurs propres agents de sécurité. Je ne peux rien faire de plus. Gardlyne, ou supposé tel a été localisé aux quatre coins de la galactopole, sans objectif particulier.

- On dirait en fait qu'il attend, murmura Soreyn.

- Il observe sa proie ? suggéra Aldéran en tapotant la table de son crayon.

- Nous avons aussi tenté de recouper ces positions avec celles de cibles potentielles, mais sans résultat là aussi, soupira Jarvyl.

- Ce profil, ou plutôt cette absence de profil, me fait furieusement penser au serial killer au masque dont on n'a, tant d'années durant, n'eut aucune photo, releva Kycham. Ce qui fait que ce n'est qu'à son décès qu'on a compris qu'il était ton jumeau, Aldie ! Gardlyne est un caméléon de cet acabit, tellement insipide et inodore qu'il passe totalement inaperçu.

- Kwendel était tout sauf passe-partout ! aboya Aldéran, forcément personnellement vexé !

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai voulu dire, se défendit le Coordinateur des Divisions.

- Oui, je sais. Gardlyne a beau être un des assassins les plus renommé qui soit, il est aussi Monsieur Tout Le Monde, reprit Soreyn.

- Quels sont tes ordres, Général ?

- Il faut absolument identifier sa cible, gronda le grand rouquin balafré. Reprenez contact avec les équipes de protection rapprochée des personnalités en vue et passez les strictes consignes de redoubler de vigilance. Dans les lieux publics, que les enregistrements vidéos soient transmis à la Centrale de Communications de Jelka afin qu'on s'assure qu'un même individu ne se retrouve pas systématiquement dans le sillage des objectifs possibles. Kycham, tu vas faire quelques voyages.

- Ah ?

- Oui, tu vas te rendre aux cinq derniers endroits où Gardlyne a sévi, tu vas à nouveau rassembler les dossiers et passer au crible tous les éléments. Il faut absolument refaire le profil de Gardlyne et y parvenir cette fois !

- Très bien. Je partirai dès demain matin.

Aldéran barra une ligne sur son bloc-notes.

- Point suivant. Que sont devenus les zombies créés par les tarés ?

- Sans leurs cocktails chimiques, ils ne pouvaient survivre. Il n'y a plus une seule de leur victime vivante.

- Bien. Point suivant !

Et la réunion se poursuivit encore un bon moment durant.


	10. Chapter 10

**11.**

Ayvanère avait retiré les lunettes teintées du nez de son époux, souriante face aux prunelles bleu marine.

- Ca me fait tellement plaisir de les retrouver !

- Et toi, tu es si belle… Comment est-ce que je pourrais me passer de toi ? Je ne t'ai pas ménagée ces derniers temps, pour changer, j'en suis tellement désolé ! Si tu veux m'en coller une, comme Sky, je t'y autorise !

- J'avouerai que l'envie m'en démange un peu.

Elle sourit, sa main s'étant glissée entre la chemise et la peau, faisant sauter les boutons pour ensuite passer sous le pantalon et descendant encore.

- Mais j'ai d'autres manières que Sky pour te mettre à la torture ! J'ai attendu trop longtemps !

- Elle rit ensuite.

- Tes caresses, redécouvrant mon corps dans tes ténèbres, elles avaient leur charme mais je te préfère me dévorant, au propre comme au figuré, sans aucune retenue !

- Ne me tente pas…

- Je n'attends que cela !

- Je ne pense pas résister plus longtemps, gloussa le grand rouquin balafré. Et, quelle idée tordue as-tu derrière la tête, ma mie, pour passer des menaces aux attouchements tout à fait obscènes ?

- Je veux faire le profil de Gardlyne.

- Hors de question ! Mais pour les galipettes, je suis partant !

- En ce cas, pas de câlins non plus !

- Ayvi !

- C'est du donnant donnant ! jeta-t-elle en se relevant du canapé.

- Si tu te penches sur Gardlyne, il le saura, très vite. Il t'aura dans son collimateur et ça c'est inconcevable ! Ne te mêle pas de ce dossier, compris ?

- Tu as besoin de moi. Je suis la meilleure.

- Ne crois pas parce que tu es ma femme…

- Je suis la meilleure, c'est de notoriété publique.

Aldéran fit la grimace, s'assombrissant au possible, véritablement inquiet.

- Tout comme Gardlyne l'est ! Et vu qu'il est un caméléon, un fantôme, il est un de mes pires adversaires car je dois l'empêcher de s'en prendre à un symbole de RadCity – et là, ce ne sont pas les candidats qui manquent… Ayvi ?

- Tu vas marchander le câlin ?

- Oui. Ne planche pas sur Gardlyne mais sur les cibles potentielles ! Je ne peux pas t'engager officiellement et te rétribuer via l'AL-99 ou mes Divisions Sectorielles, mais tu seras payée !

- En ce cas, viens régler ta première traite en me faisant grimper aux rideaux !

- Hum, je préfère te prendre là, ici, sur le tapis !

- Comme j'espérais t'entendre dire ça !

Ayvanère revint se serrer contre son mari, finissant de lui déboutonner ses vêtements alors qu'il lui ôtait les siens, faisant sauter les attaches coquines de ses sous-vêtements.

- Moi d'abord ! prévint-elle en le maintenant sous elle pour s'emparer de sa bouche, en flammes et en attentes, s'empalant sur lui.

* * *

Sur le seuil de la chambre de ses parents, Albior gloussa.

- Papa, maman, vous n'êtes absolument pas raisonnables, à vos âges !

- Albior, c'est fini les commentaires déplacés, tu n'étais pas là hier soir !

- Mais j'ai des yeux pour voir ce matin ! s'amusa le jeune adolescent.

- Tu es peut-être un Guérisseur, mais tu ne peux voir sous la couette, protesta encore Ayvanère qui l'avait empoignée pour la serrer plus encore contre elle.

- J'ai des oreilles ! pouffa Albior. Papa et toi êtes tout sauf discrets ! Je suis rentré en milieu de nuit et vous n'avez rien remarqué !

- Comme si nous avions eu l'attention à cela…

Aldéran se redressa dans le lit.

- Au lieu de critiquer tes vieux parents, parle-nous plutôt de ta copine ?

- Quelle copine…

- Quoi, tu n'en as pas ?

- Bien sûr que si, assura l'adolescent qui était devenu rouge comme une tomate. J'avais déjà des fiancées du temps du bac à sable ! Mais je ne vais pas parler de ça avec toi !

- Avec qui d'autre ? Ton grand-père ? !

- Surtout pas ça ! Syette est vraiment formidable, elle fait partie de l'équipe de natation synchronisée.

- J'espère que tu nous la présentera un jour.

- Vaut mieux que j'attende que tu sois un peu plus décrépit…

- Dégage ! intima Aldéran. J'attendrai le petit déjeuner pour te flanquer une rossée pour t'apprendre le respect.

- Mais bien sûr… Ce n'est vraiment pas maintenant que tu vas devenir un père tortionnaire.

Aldéran éclata de rire et se repencha sur Ayvanère qui ronronnait en repoussant doucement la couette jusqu'à ses pieds.

- Il n'y a vraiment rien qui te retienne, commenta-t-elle. J'ai failli voir venir le moment où tu allais lui demander s'il était passé à l'acte !

- Ah oui, tiens c'est vrai ça !

- Aldie, il n'a que treize ans ! protesta Ayvanère, légèrement choquée.

- Ben quoi ? Moi, à son âge…

- Mais toi, tu es un fou furieux totalement infréquentable !

Elle passa son bras autour du cou du grand rouquin balafré, l'attirant à elle.

- Allez, viens, Aldie, je suis loin d'être rassasiée et j'espère qu'Albior a mis ses bouchons d'oreilles car là je vais encore grimper aux rideaux, j'en suis certaine !

- J'espère bien ! prédit-il en sautant les préliminaires pour la sauterie tout court.

**12.**

Avec un déplaisir égal à celui de son interlocutrice, Aldéran s'assit face à Shale Elumaire qui l'avait convoqué à l'Antenne du SIGiP.

- J'ai repris mes fonctions, je suis opérationnel ! Ma lettre de démission sera à jamais un fichier écrasé. Vous ne me briserez plus jamais, Générale.

- Chiche ? !

- Essayez, encore et encore, je me battrai…

Aldéran ricana.

- J'étais à terre, vous m'avez poignardé dans le dos, encore et encore. Mais j'ai fini par me relever, finalement… Et quels que soient mes démons, ils finiront toujours par me sauver, même au prix le pire qui soit !

- Quel prix ?

- Vous n'avez pas à le savoir, je ne vous donnerai de nouvelles armes contre moi…

- Aldéran, je ne suis pas que votre Générale, je suis…

- … un Esprit Veilleur, mon fils cadet m'a tout rapporté. Vous êtes une sorte de Juge pour l'équilibre des forces Naturelles et Surnaturelles, sauf que vous avez fait de ma personne une hargne personnelle…

- Mais bien sûr ! aboya Shale Elumaire. Vous êtes un électron libre absolument incontrôlable, absolument débordant de puissance, absolument inacceptable dans ce monde ! J'ai passé des années à réfléchir, à songer comment vous canaliser, mais comme l'autre fois, je n'ai vu qu'une solution : vous obliger à partir et à vous retirer dans votre Sanctuaire !

- En ce cas, tout est clair. Nous savons donc tous les deux à quoi nous en tenir, sur tous les plans. Pour en revenir au sujet de cette entrevue, l'Hôpital Militaire m'a déclaré « bon pour le service » j'ai un ennemi invisible à combattre et sa cible à protéger. Mes prochains efforts ne tendront qu'à cela. Pour le reste, évitez de vous mêler de mes affaires, je suis un tantinet susceptible quand on m'empêche de jour un rôle héréditaire !

- Quel rôle ?

- Celui de couveuse ! Pour ma famille toute entière, et c'est là un rôle de famille ! N'approchez plus jamais d'Albior !

- Vous allez donc tenir bon, Général ? insista Shale.

- Oui, ne vous en déplaise !

- J'en suis heureuse, conclut-elle !

- A d'autres !

De la tête, Shale Elumaire approuva soudain sérieuse, inquiète.

- Gardlyne… Je n'aurais jamais songé dans mes pires cauchemars que cet être vienne dans ma galactopole… Il est là, il a une cible, et si bon que vous soyez, Aldéran, vous ne le stopperez pas ! Gardlyne est un…

- … un caméléon, indétectable, insoupçonnable. Mais il me faut percer cet être à jour, pour sauver son objectif !

- Vous avez toute mon assistance professionnelle, Général Skendromme.

- Je sais, mais là, je n'ai aucune idée de par où prendre le problème, maintenant que j'y vois assez pour réfléchir… Et je vais rattraper mon retard.

- Faites vite… Les sommités de RadCity sont à l'hystérie, je ne peux les calmer, il vous faut arrêter ce Caméléon ou Fantôme !

- Je l'exécuterai, ça vous va ? Je suis le Boucher de cette galactopole, rien ne m'empêchera de l'être encore une fois !

- J'ai hâte de voir cela, sincèrement.

Aldéran ricana.

- Oui, je vais tout mobiliser contre lui, vous pouvez y compter !

Souriant, sûr de lui, Aldéran se retira, toutes ses forces prêtes au combat !


	11. Chapter 11

**13.**

De retour de vacances, Soreyn s'était précipité à l'appartement de son Général.

- Aldie !

- Ton bronzage est impressionnant, sourit son ami. Il semble que tes congés se soient bien passés. Je me trompe ?

- D'autant moins que lorsque j'ai voulu régler la note, j'ai découvert que c'était la comptabilité des Polices qui l'avait fait. J'imagine que tu es au courant ?

- Oui. Tu as assuré mon remplacement avec brio, ça méritait bien une récompense.

- J'avais déjà reçu un complément de salaire…

- Ce qui n'était que normal, fit doucement Aldéran. Tu t'es débrouillé comme un chef !

- Merci.

- En fait, il ne te reste plus rien à apprendre, reprit le grand rouquin balafré. Tu dois juste attendre que je dégage !

Une ombre passa dans le regard du Capitaine de l'Unité Anaconda.

- Je n'aime pas du tout cette perspective…

Pour sa part, Aldéran éclata de rire.

- Quoi, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'aillais rester là indéfiniment ? !

- Je sais… Mais bon, vingt-sept ans à se côtoyer, ça fait presque comme si on était mariés.

- Pitié, non ! Je préfère de très loin Ayvanère, et ce même si tu es charmant ! gloussa encore Aldéran. Il n'y a vraiment pas photo !

- Ah quand même ! commenta l'intéressée depuis la cuisine où le thé avait fini d'infuser.

- Mais je comprends bien évidemment parfaitement ce que tu veux exprimer, Soreyn. Ce changement, radical, va remettre toutes nos habitudes en question.

- Oui. Je vais enfiler des chaussons bien connus mais pour toi, ça va être une vie totalement nouvelle qui t'attendra.

Soreyn sourit.

- Alors, tu vas aller ficher le boxon à l'État-major même à présent ?

- Je vais me gêner !

- Tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreaux, prévint au contraire Ayvanère en venant les rejoindre. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait grand temps de t'assagir ?

- Plutôt mourir !

- Et tu vas arriver à rester dans un bureau, toute la journée, jour après jour ? s'étonna sincèrement Soreyn.

- Évidemment que non. Voilà bien pourquoi j'ai obtenu le mi-temps comme Formateur au Camp Militaire, ce qui était par ailleurs la reconversion première promise.

- Je me disais bien… Je ne vais pas vous prendre plus de votre temps dominical. Et j'ai encore nos bagages à défaire. A demain, Aldéran. Mes amitiés, Ayvanère.

- A demain, Soreyn.

* * *

Son ami, reparti, Aldéran se planta au pied de l'escalier en colimaçon.

- Grouille, Albior, je dois te conduire au car pour que tu retournes au Pensionnat !

- Cinq minutes.

- Deux !

- Trois.

- Albior, ton père part dans deux minutes ! intervint Ayvanère. Dépêche-toi.

- Quoi, il va partir sans moi ? !

- Moi, non, mais le car ne t'attendra pas. Et il est hors de question que je te conduise jusque là en voiture… Et ne songe pas davantage à y être amené avec un des jets privés !

- J'arrive !

- Ce que ce gosse est exaspérant…

- Le fils de son père, rit Ayvanère en enfilant une légère veste et prenant son sac à main.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je vais chercher du poisson, tu pourras nous préparer des tartares pour le dîner.

- A tout de suite. Moi, je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil au fil d'actualité des Polices, histoire de voir par quelles priorités commencer demain.

Aldéran avait soigneusement parcouru le rapport envoyé par Kycham qui revenait de son dernier voyage d'investigations.

- Toujours rien de bien concret pour une description physique de Gardlyne, mais au moins on décortique enfin quelques-unes de ses habitudes. Qui sait, c'est peut-être ainsi qu'on va pouvoir l'approcher ! Kycham et Jelka forment quand même une équipe du tonnerre quand il s'agit de traquer et de sortir les petits détails qui échappaient jusque là où semblaient par trop anodins ! Ça ne va peut-être pas nous mener bien loin, mais on finira pas sortir de notre attentisme.

Rasséréné, mais juste un peu, il referma son ordinateur et revint dans la cuisine où Ayvanère avait déballé ses poissons d'une fraîcheur exceptionnelle.

* * *

Revenu dans la nuit, ayant dormi une poignée d'heures, Kycham s'était présenté à l'AL-99 en fin de matinée.

Soreyn était alors chercher son Général qui se trouvait aux stands de tirs.

- Ce n'est pas encore l'affolante précision d'avant l'accident, mais ton niveau est quand même redevenu supérieur à la majorité des agents ici !

- Oui, ça fait plaisir au moral, sourit Aldéran en rangeant son arme, en sauvegardant ses résultats sur une puce mémoire et raccompagnant son ami en salle de réunion.

- Jelka et moi avons relevé une constante dans les rapports d'enquêtes sur les assassinats de Gardlyne. Il semble que trois semaines avant le jour du meurtre, un taxi n'a cessé de suivre les cibles au cours de la journée. Différentes compagnies forcément, et aucun des chauffeurs ne se souvient de son passage, et bien sûr toutes les identités sont fausses.

- Il a donc un compte à rebours précis. C'est intéressant. Je ne t'avais envoyé que sur cinq dossiers Kycham, tu peux faire vérifier aux ordinateurs de Jelka que cela a été constaté dans toutes les affaires ?

- Je l'avertis dès après la réunion.

- Et de mon côté, je fais suivre cette info à tous les services de sécurité rapprochée des cibles potentielles. Savoir ce qu'ils doivent chercher les aidera.

- Mais qu'ils agissent vraiment prudemment. Que Gardlyne réalise qu'il est repéré, et on aura perdu le seul renseignement sur lui ! gronda Aldéran.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Leur souci de veiller sur leur employeur l'emportera.

- J'espère…

Aldéran vida sa tasse de café.

- Quelque chose à ajouter, Kycham ?

- Juste une seule, Générale : il faut dire « elle ».

- Pardon ? s'étranglèrent Aldéran, Soreyn et Jarvyl.

- Gardlyne est une femme. A défaut de son visage, l'ADN du cheveu retrouvé enfoui dans un des dossiers a été formel !

* * *

Bien que le moment sur la terrasse arrière du duplex prête plutôt à la détente, les propos d'Aldéran étaient très terre à terre.

- Tu as pu cerner la personnalité de RadCity qui pourrait être la cible de Gardlyne ?

- Quel que soit le domaine, les caractéristiques demeurent les mêmes : pouvoir, charisme, efficacité, menace pour le monde obscur dont cette meurtrière est issue ! Ajoute pour quelques-unes d'entre elles le fait que ça marquerait les esprits, que ça pourrait déstabiliser un certain équilibre et tu obtiendras un mélange détonnant… et qui ne permet pas d'identifier quelqu'un en particulier – certainement pas à ce stade en tous cas !

- Et c'est la meilleure des profileuses qui fait ce constat de semi échec ?

- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! rugit Ayvanère. Cette Gardlyne ne me battra pas !

Elle eut un sourire mutin.

- Si je me plantais, tu demanderais le divorce ? pouffa-t-elle.

- Non, je te ferais disparaître. Je suis le Boucher qui a fait couler des flots de sang dans les rues de RadCity, j'ai des contacts !

- Mais, je n'en doute pas un instant, assura-t-elle en éclatant de rire.


	12. Chapter 12

**14.**

A la vue du tout-terrain noir de son Général, Soreyn fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? !

- A moi aussi, ça fait plaisir de te voir !

- Je suis sérieux, Aldéran ! siffla le Capitaine de l'Unité Anaconda. Tu n'es pas autorisé à venir sur le terrain.

- Et depuis quand je me plie aux directives ? Surtout si elles sont médicales, enfin sauf quand elles me clouent sur un lit d'hôpital !

- Dégage de ma scène d'Intervention ! gronda Soreyn. Je maîtrise la situation !

- Vraiment ? ironisa alors le grand rouquin balafré en portant le regard vers le périmètre évacué du Parc d'Attractions, la grande roue penchant dangereusement après qu'un tir de roquette ait gravement endommagé une de ses bases, et les auteurs du braquage toujours retranchés dans le manoir hanté, les pompiers occupés à dégager le palais des glaces dont plus une n'était intacte suite aux fusillades entre les parties en présence.

- Quelques dégâts collatéraux, convint Soreyn. Mais ça ne justifie toujours pas que tu sois là !

- Il me semble néanmoins qu'il est temps de reprendre un peu les choses en mains. Tu as essayé tes stratégies, j'ai tout entendu via la radio, à mon tour !

- Ce n'est pas de refus, avoua alors Soreyn. Mais comment je peux justifier ta présence dans mon rapport ?

- Je m'en chargerai ! Jarvyl et son Unité sont toujours positionnés près des chevaux de bois ?

- Oui.

- File-moi une oreillette, on va investir le manoir hanté.

- Jarvyl suggérait les grenades lacrymogènes…

- Je l'ai entendu. Plus de grenades, lacrymogènes ou non, avant un moment autour de moi !

- Mais c'est très dangereux ! protesta Soreyn. Jelka a contacté les techniciens du Parc mais ils n'ont pas pu couper l'alimentation des effets spéciaux. On va être complètement désorientés !

- Ce sera un bon exercice.

- De quoi ? s'étrangla Soreyn.

- Je ne voudrais pas avoir à te rappeler que nous avons à agir en toutes circonstances, fit sèchement son Général. Ces effets spéciaux lumineux, les sons et les créatures du manoir, vont nous compliquer l'action, mais nous avons à y aller, un point c'est tout ! Jarvyl, tiens-toi prêt !

- A tes ordres, fit docilement le Leader de l'Unité Léviathan, sa voix indiquant néanmoins une certaine appréhension à l'idée de la tactique. J'ai le temps de réviser une fois encore le plan du manoir hanté ?

- Le temps que j'aille m'équiper au Van.

- Nous serons prêts, assura Soreyn.

En combinaison d'Intervention, son casque à la main, Aldéran avait rejoint Soreyn qui avait de son côté imparti à chacun de ceux de son Unité un secteur du manoir hanté à sécuriser.

- Pour ne pas nous parasiter davantage les sens, je vous ordonne de couper vos oreillettes, intima-t-il à la stupéfaction de ses interlocuteurs et de ceux qui étaient à son écoute. Il faudra se contenter de communiquer par textos. Jelka fera de même pour nous renseigner afin que nous puissions réagir en conséquence. Soyez tous prudents et demeurez concentrés tout en ne laissant rien au hasard autour de vous ! Moi, je vais…

- Toi, tu viens avec moi ! jeta Soreyn.

- Mais…

Soreyn attira son ami à l'écart.

- Tu es de retour depuis peu, Aldie, pas encore à cent pourcent de tes capacités, et tu es sur le terrain, le dernier endroit où tu devrais te trouver ! Hors de question dès lors que je te perde de vue ! J'ai promis à Ayvi de veiller sur toi…

- Quand ça ? Quand lui as-tu parlé ?

- Figure-toi qu'à l'époque où nous vivons, nous disposons de quelques méthodes de communications ! Elle se doutait pertinemment bien que tu ferais une sortie comme celle-ci. Et j'ai donc assuré que je ne te lâcherais pas !

- Misère, une nounou, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Comme si je n'avais pas assez de ma couveuse de père !

- Hé oui, Aldie, où que tu ailles, tu es cerné ! Je te laisse mener l'Intervention, je suis prêt.

Contournant une sorte de gargouille de verre, Aldéran se glissa entre une tête de serpent géant et un tas de chaînes qui remuaient en grinçant.

- Selon Jelka, on a deux cibles à douze pas devant nous, murmura Soreyn. Elle a enfin réussi à se connecter sur un des serveurs du Parc et elle va nous les illuminer pour qu'on puisse faire mouche. A nous de profiter de leur effet de surprise pour être plus rapides.

- Et rappelle-toi, Soreyn : tirs pour un max de neutralisation car vu la configuration des lieux, on n'a pas de seconde chance de reprendre l'avantage.

- Jelka vient d'entamer le décompte. A trois, elle va les prendre dans un faisceau de lumière. 1… 2…

* * *

A son retour chez lui, Aldéran avait été accueilli par son épouse et son père, sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

- Tu n'auras même pas tenu deux semaines, remarquèrent-ils tandis qu'il se débarrassait dans le hall d'entrée et que ronde et courte sur patte la petite Drixie était venue se rouler à ses pieds.

- Heureusement que tu étais déclaré inapte à assurer sur le terrain, ajouta Ayvanère. Il était donc inévitable que tu y fonces alors qu'on ne te réclamait nullement !

- Je ne risquais absolument rien, j'avais ma nounou ! jeta Aldéran, mi figue mi raisin.

- Logique, je ne peux pas te suivre partout, remarqua son père. Et vu que tes collègues m'estiment juste capable de te nouer tes lacets, je n'ai pas intérêt à me pointer à ton boulot lors d'opérations. On dirait bien qu'ils ont tous zappés ce que je suis en réalité !

- Ils sont tous très casaniers. Ils sont nés dans une époque de paix relative, aussi l'histoire d'un pirate leur est pratiquement inconnue. Tu leur fais peur, instinctivement, c'est indéniable. Mais vu que tu t'es mis à me surprotéger ces dernières années, ils ne voient plus que le père.

- Justement, ils devraient savoir qu'un père est prêt à tout pour ses enfants, siffla le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Ils en ont l'éclatante démonstration avec Albior et toi ! Et eux-mêmes sont parents. Ils n'ont pas intérêt à venir me dire en face que je ne suis plus bon qu'à veiller sur mes enfants, sinon ils repartiront chez eux en pièces détachées !

Aldéran ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire tant son père semblait sincèrement ulcéré, ce qui ne fit que le faire se renfrogner davantage et gagner l'étage pour sans doute aller bouder dans sa chambre !

Peu avant l'heure du dîner, Ayvanère était venue retrouver son mari dans son bureau.

- Ton père est reparti sur l'_Arcadia_, là, il est sûr que tes amis ne s'y pointeront pas !

- Chiche, que je monte une Intervention !

- Le pire, c'est que tu en serais capable ! Rien que pour voir la tête de ton père ! pouffa-t-elle, avant de se rembrunir.

- Tu as reçu un avertissement de la Générale Elumaire ?

- Oui. Elle menace de me faire passer devant le Conseil Disciplinaire si je me repointe sur le terrain.

- Et tu vas être raisonnable ?

Aldéran se contenta de répondre d'un sourire.

- Toujours rien sur Gardlyne ? reprit Ayvanère en passant la main dans ses mèches multicolores pour leur donner du volume.

- Un véritable Fantôme… La sécurité des cibles potentielles a été poussée au maximum, mais ce ne peut qu'être insuffisant vu que nous ignorons tout de la menace. Les seules choses qu'on sache, c'est qu'elle observe sa proie en la suivant une journée entière en taxi, et qu'après trois semaines, elle surgit de nulle part pour une frappe mortelle et repartir aussitôt dans les ténèbres de son anonymat !

- Ça va aller, assura Ayvanère en lui massant les épaules. Demain, j'irai à l'AL-99 présenter à tes subordonnés l'intégralité du profil de la victime type.

- Merci, Ayvi.

- Tu en as encore pour longtemps ? Que je sache quand lancer la cuisson de mon rôti ?

- Laisse-moi encore deux heures.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue balafrée du grand rouquin et redescendit, prenant la laisse pour promener Drixie.


	13. Chapter 13

**15.**

Arrivé très tôt, Soreyn était directement monté au bureau de son Général, l'ayant repéré au travers des parois vitrées.

- Est-ce que le profil d'Ayvanère est recevable ? interrogea-t-il d'entrée, une tasse de café lui étant servie

Aldéran parut extrêmement surpris.

- Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ?

- Heu…

Le grand rouquin balafré eut un petit rire.

- Si nos professions étaient en opposition, il y a longtemps que nous ne serions plus ensemble – raison pour laquelle ça n'a pas fonctionné entre Shyrelle et moi – alors qu'au contraire, elles sont complémentaires !

Il ricana ensuite.

- Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas nous filer un coup de pouce ? Aucun de nous ne peut être une cible potentielle de Gardlyne, moi plus que tout autre, et donc on ne peut accuser ma femme de diriger les investigations vers d'autres cibles ou au contraire surprotéger l'un de nous !

- Mais tu ne l'as pas engagée officiellement ni jointe à nos équipes en charge de l'enquête sur Gardlyne ! remarqua le Capitaine de l'Unité Anaconda.

- Je crois que tu devines mes raisons !

- Oui, mais je trouve cela un peu boiteux comme entreprise, poursuivit Soreyn. Tu sais très bien que c'est ce qui a un peu choqué Albior lors de son stage : nos manières pas trop orthodoxes ! Et ça va faire tiquer plus d'un de savoir qu'Ayvanère ne fait pas partie de l'équipe.

Soreyn reposa sa tasse à demi vide.

- Sans trahir les effets de son exposé, est-ce que son profil va vraiment nous aider ? reprit-il ?

- Il va falloir faire parler notre imagination sur ses conclusions strictement techniques, avoua Aldéran avec une grimace, se rasseyant et rajoutant du sucre liquide avec de la crème fouettée très sucrée sur son café.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je me casse la tête sur son pré-rapport depuis quelques jours déjà, soupira Aldéran. Mais pourquoi est-ce que RadCity compte autant de personnalités susceptibles d'être assassinées et dont la disparition provoquerait un bouleversement émotionnel ainsi que de graves déséquilibres…

- On a déjà examiné ces pistes, tant de fois… se lamenta Soreyn, déjà abattu, presque démoralisé et épuisé en dépit de son récent retour de vacances. Trop de victimes potentielles, se déplaçant et s'exposant trop que pour qu'on les protège efficacement, et nous sommes mis en échec depuis des mois par une tueuse à gages sans nul doute proche des soixante-dix ans !

Aldéran tenta de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

- Tiens, au lieu que nous nous cassions tous la tête sur ce dossier et que nous y mobilisions nos forces, je devrais mettre mon père sur la piste de cette meurtrière !

- Non, il est bien trop papa poule pour ça.

Soreyn rit de bon cœur.

- Aldie, comment as-tu pu être fâché tant d'années durant avec un père aussi fou de toi et accourant au moindre bobo ? Aldie, ton père est un petit vieux absolument adorable !

- On voit bien que tu n'étais pas là quand mon père est apparu la première fois à des Inspecteurs, quand sa route et celle de Melgon Doufert se sont croisées à plus d'une reprise ! Mon père est une couveuse, un papa poule, mais il est avant tout un guerrier impitoyable, crois-moi !

- Je ne croirai qu'à ce que je vois ! Si tant est que cela arrive un jour !

Soreyn vida sa tasse.

- Je connais toutes les histoires, les rumeurs, sur la vie pirate de ton père. Mais bien qu'il demeure quelqu'un à qui on a guère envie de se frotter, qui dégage un charisme de ouf et de mort, c'est un homme bien âgé qui ne doit songer qu'à de paisibles voyages de retraite dans cette mer d'étoiles ! Il est ton père avant tout, et il t'aime à la folie !

- Tu n'as raison que sur le dernier point. Tu peux me laisser à présent, Soreyn, j'ai quelques dossiers à examiner avant la réunion avec Ayvi… Au fait, j'ai apporté les viennoiseries, portes-les aux autres, s'il te plaît.

- D'accord. A tout à l'heure, Aldie ! Talvérya t'aura sûrement pris un café, pour notre rituel, je te l'apporte ?

- Oui, je te prie.

* * *

Les mèches multicolores en bataille, mais en veste de tailleur aussi noire que ses pantalons, demeurant néanmoins plantée sur ses vertigineux talons et les ongles vernis et décorés, Ayvanère s'était retenue de forcer sur les tenues habituelles de colibri associées à sa crinière.

Debout devant l'écran principal incrusté dans le mur de la salle de réunion, elle avait un instant fait face à un Général roux et à ses trois Subordonnés assis face à elle, attendant son exposé.

- Je serai brève car il n'y a pas grand-chose, comme vous vous en doutez ! L'un de vous connaît déjà la majorité de mes déductions !

- J'espère que tu as davantage à nous proposer…

- Je vous fais un rapport officieux, Messieurs, court mais complet. Ce que vous en ferez… Et donc concernant la cible possible de cette Gardlyne en voici les caractéristiques : pouvoir, charisme, efficacité, menace pour le monde obscur dont cette meurtrière est issue ! Le meurtre des cibles de Gardlyne ont toutes causé d'immenses remouds médiatiques, fait craindre le proche et même le lointain avenir, et a profondément marqué les esprits et fait redouter le pire pour toutes les autres personnalités qui auraient pu se retrouver dans un sac pour l'autopsie ! J'ai éliminé les Etoiles du Monde Artistique, du brillant, du clinquant mais pour beaucoup du vide, et ça n'affolerait que les fans. Les représentants des Mondes Financiers, Politiques, sont bien plus exposés. Mon conseil : concentrez-vous sur eux !

- Il en reste quand même une myriade, marmonna Kycham. Mais, merci, Mme Thyvask Skendromme. Au moins, nous ne nous fourvoyons pas !

- Encore une question, Madame, fit Jarvyl. Qu'est-ce que votre intuition vous suggère : politiciens ou financiers ?

- Politiciens, car ils sont les plus médiatiques. Les chefs financiers sont en réalité bien plus puissants, mais avec un pouvoir presque occulte, de coulisses, agitant les fils de marionnettes et en tirant les marrons du feu sans jamais se mouiller. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire, bien sûr ! ?

- Et comment, sourit Aldéran. Bien, nous suivons cette direction : plein feu sur ces politiciens, et protection maximale pour eux !

Ses Subordonnés s'étant retirés, il se retrouva face à la femme de sa vie.

- Tu as été magistrale. Même si les pistes sont celles évoquées depuis longtemps, il fallait le professionnalisme venant de toi pour ne plus laisser planer aucun doute ! Merci, Ayvi. Tu ne me les as peut-être pas reboostés, mais ils savent désormais mieux se diriger !

Il rit.

- Pour le solde de ton compte, attends mon retour à l'appart, je suis vraiment débordé de boulot ici que pour te prendre au penthouse de cet immeuble !

Ayvanère retint son mari par le poignet.

- Ayvi, je viens de… Ce n'était pas une dérobade, comme tu t'en doutes, mais j'ai vraiment du travail jusque par-dessus la tête !

- Jusqu'à ta prochaine sortie interdite sur le terrain ?

- Possible… Pourquoi es-tu si soucieuse soudain ? fit-il en s'alarmant.

- Aldie, il y a un Monde que je n'ai pas évoqué face à tes Subordonnés. Parce que ce Monde est par lui-même très protégé, inattaquable quasi, mais tellement emblématique !

- Quel Monde ?

- Celui des Polices !

Aldéran éclata de rire.

- Ne me donne pas de faux et de peu fondés espoirs : Shale Elumaire pourrait être la cible ! ?

- Elle, ou toi. Les Généraux des autres galactopoles ne me semblent guère menacés.

- Moi ? Mais comment pourrait-on bien m'atteindre entre la couveuse paternelle et les couveurs d'ici ?

Aldéran ne riait plus du tout, mais plus inquiet désormais.

- Ayvi, sois réaliste, si j'avais été l'objectif de Gardlyne, elle est arrivée avant l'accident de la grenade, ensuite j'étais sans défenses, il lui aurait été tellement facile de passer alors à l'action ! Je lui ai même simplifié la tâche avec ce terrible passage à vide au Canal de Dérivation… Si elle est reséte, tout le temps de l'incertitude quant à mon sort, c'est que sa cible demeurait bel et bien sous son nez ! Crois-moi, Ayvanère, je ne représente aucune menace pour le ou les employeurs de Gardlyne !

- Mais, Aldie…

Aldéran prit les mains de son épouse entre les siennes, embrassant les doigts fins.

- Je sais que comme tu es le mien, je suis ton centre de l'univers. Mais il ne faut pas une menace sur ma tête dès que le Monde Criminel a quelques sursauts. Je ne peux quand même pas être éternellement le seul bouc émissaire de tous ces tarés ! ? Je n'ai d'ailleurs que rarement cherchés les ennuis, ils me trouvaient tous seuls et me fondaient dessus !

- … Tu ne recherches aucun souci, sauf quand tu déboules sur le terrain en y étant formellement écarté ! gloussa-t-elle, presque rassurée par les propos et l'attitude de son mari.

- Soreyn et Jarvyl étaient dans une impasse. Ils auraient opté pour l'attente, la guerre des nerfs, il fallait forcer l'arrestation de ces braqueurs, permettre le redressement de la grande roue… Je devais donner ces ordres qu'ils n'osaient pas… Moi, je n'ai aucune retenue, aucun état d'âme, aucun…

- A d'autres ! Tu as la conscience la plus exacerbée que je connaisse. Tu es le jumeau Maléfique, mais tu as à la base le cœur le plus pur qui soit, mais tu uses de cet héritage pour parvenir à tes fins. Tu donnes à fond, au-delà de toutes limites supportables, physiquement et mentalement, mais tu le réalises toujours par la suite et ça te fait un mal infini… Protège-toi, Aldie, je t'en prie !

- Je suis un grand garçon. Ton profil va nous servir. A ce soir, ma mie. Je te ferai un bon dîner et ensuite… je règlerai ma facture envers toi ! Est-ce que… ?

- Oui, j'ai déjà toute la lingerie, et surtout une guêpière qui devrait t'affoler !

Et là, Aldéran regretta d'avoir à attendre jusqu'à la fin de la journée !


	14. Chapter 14

**16.**

- Papa n'est pas décidé à quitter l'_Arcadia_, mais il n'est pas davantage décidé à quitter le Dock Orbital ?

- On va résumer ainsi, Sky !

- Qu'est-ce qui le retient ?

Skyrone tendit le bras et prit le verre de grenadine sur la table qui se trouvait entre son transat et celui de son cadet roux.

- Ce n'est pas que je veuille qu'il reparte. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à suivre son raisonnement !

- Il boude comme un ado immature, pouffa Aldéran.

- Lui, bouder ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Aldie ?

- Moi, mais rien du tout ! protesta Aldéran dans un sursaut. Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait systématiquement de ma faute ? !

- Parce que tu es un trouble-fête ambulant ! Allez, raconte au lieu de grimper sur tes ergots !

- La terreur pirate ronchonne car on l'a réduit à l'état de « couverture chauffante » pour sa progéniture !

- Ah oui, là, je comprends ! Il s'est fait démasquer durant cette dernière période où il a veillé sur toi.

- Un borgne veillant sur un aveugle, ça ne manquait pas de sel, gloussa le grand rouquin balafré.

- C'est ça, moque toi ! Tu étais bien content qu'il soit là !

- J'avoue… Vous étiez tous là, comme toujours… C'est juste moi qui n'ai pas été à la hauteur, comme d'habitude !

- Mais tu nous es revenu, comme à l'accoutumée ! sourit Skyrone.

Depuis l'autre côté de la piscine du Manoir, Ayvanère et Hoby les observaient.

- On dirait qu'il se sont complètement rabibochés, qu'ils ont retrouvé leur éternelle complicité, remarqua le cadet de la fraterie Skendromme et Président des chantiers navals du même nom. Je ne peux que m'en réjouir !

Il remplit un verre de citronnade, rajouta du sirop de sucre et un nuage de gélatine aromatisée, le tendit à sa belle-sœur avant de se servir lui-même.

- _Skendromme Industry_ a beau me prendre quinze heures de mes journées, quasi, j'étais tellement malheureux de devoir faire l'intermédiaire entre eux !

- Et moi donc, soupira Ayvanère en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises longues aux pieds desquels l'eau arrivait à mi-hauteur. Ils étaient tous les deux tellement malheureux, mais tellement en opposition aussi, enfin uniquement du fait de Sky. Nous avons tous souffert de la disparition d'Aldie mais lui plus que nous tous, tellement ces deux-là sont proches ! Delly m'a dit qu'il avait presque tout gardé pour lui…

- Il est bien pareil à Aldéran…

Hoby s'allongea sous le parasol.

- Je dois repartir d'ici une heure, je vais laisser Aldie et Sky finir de s'entretenir tranquillement. Ayvanère, tu pourras leur dire que je passerai les voir cette semaine sur leurs lieux de travail pour leur remettre leur chèque annuel de participation aux bénéfices de _SI _?

- Pas de souci, je transmettrai le message, assura-t-elle. Tu es sûr de ne pouvoir rester pour le barbecue ? Ils vont le regretter.

- J'ai une importe réunion à préparer et en ce but j'ai deux collaborateurs à voir à RadCity.

Aldéran et Skyrone continuant de discuter, Ayvanère et Hoby firent de même un bon moment durant encore.

* * *

Bien qu'il s'agisse d'une soirée en famille, Aldéran avait demandé aux siens – sauf forcément Hoby reparti depuis des heures – de se mettre en tenue de soirée pour un menu aussi raffiné qu'interminable qu'il avait composé lui-même et envoyé aux cuisines du Manoir pour sa confection.

- On devrait se mettre plus souvent ainsi en frais, sourit Ayvanère. Tu es beau comme un paon : chemise blanche, longue veste noire, pantalons bleu pétrole – tu es à croquer et je demanderais ta main si tu n'étais déjà mon époux !

- Et tu es toujours le plus superbe perroquet que je connaisse, fit-il en flattant les épaules nues, la taille juste moelleusement épaissie par les deux maternités et enivrantes au possible, la jupe fendue sur le travers juste ce qu'il fallait pour dévoiler légèrement les cuisses dorées et fermes.

- Et toi, arrête de me reluquer de cet air lubrique, je viens de passer bien trop de temps à me coiffer, me maquiller et à passer sans un pli cette robe de la couleur de mes yeux !

- Tu n'en es que plus superbe. Allez, descendons, sinon je te désape et je te bouffe comme repas jusqu'à l'aube.

- Désolée, mon beau rouquin, mais moi je meurs de faim et c'est mon estomac que je dois contenter !

Ayvanère cligna de l'œil à l'adresse de son mari.

- Toi, je serai contente de te savoir à l'AL-99, à pister ce Fantôme de Gardlyne, car hors du boulot, tu n'es qu'un satyre ces derniers temps !

- J'ai du temps d'abstinence à rattraper… Un temps que je t'ai imposé pour t'empêcher de voir les incisions de mes avant-bras… Je vais te le répéter, une millionième fois, Ayvi : je t'ai dans la peau ! Je le pense et je le vis.

- Je sais. Maintenant, allons rejoindre Sky et Delly pour ce festin que tu nous promets depuis vendredi soir ! Dommage qu'Eryna soit elle aussi repartie pour préparer son nouveau vernissage ! Nous sommes bien peu nombreux…

- Mais en dépit de leur absence, les nôtres sont en âme et en amitié avec nous. Crois-moi, Aldie, nous sommes tous là et ça ne dépend pas du nombre de couverts à table… Et plus le temps passe, plus je suis affamée !

- Ma terrible lionne…

Ayvanère rit, prit la main de son époux et l'emmena hors de l'appartement pour l'amener à la Salle à Manger Bleue du Manoir où, en tenues soignées, Skyrone et Delly se trouvaient déjà.

- Un couvert de plus ? tiqua Skyrone.

- Oui, n'en déplaise à certains esprits chagrins, notre père adore se régaler !

Aldéran se tourna vers l'une des arcades de la pièce, souriant à un pirate à la chevelure de neige tout de noir vêtu, écharpe de soie rouge au cou, une couleur d'or ceignant sa taille fine, et gants blancs aux mains.

- Nous allons d'abord sous le dais de verre, papa, pour l'apéritif. Viens !

Albator s'avança, souriant légèrement à sa famille.

- Aldie, ne t'avise plus jamais de me faire ce chantage, souffla-t-il au passage près du grand rouquin balafré.

- Quel chantage ? fit aussitôt curieux Skyrone !

- Oh, rien de bien compliqué : je lui ai dit que s'il ne revenait pas sur le plancher des vaches, j'envoyais le _Lightshadow_ à l'abordage de l'_Arcadia _!

- Et ça a suffi ?

- Disons qu'il a fait mine d'y croire. J'ai juste ajouté que l'_Archange_ pourrait m'aider. Là, je crois l'avoir un peu convaincu, même s'il n'est là que pour nous tous !

- L'_Archange _?

- La dernière folie de Hoby, via _Skendromme Industry_, un clone ou un mix de folie entre l'_Arcadia_ et le _Lightshadow_, avec en bonus un canon de tir indépendant qui n'a rien à envier au Feu de Saint-Elme du _Karyu_ qui n'est plus que rouille désormais… Le futur prometteur allié au passé… Je ne sais quoi en penser…

- Aldie, ferme-là, intima son père. Tout comme ta femme, j'ai très faim, et j'apprécierais un red bourbon bleuté – la dernière création de Bob – en apéritif.

Aldéran rougit, rosit, se détendit et sourit.

- Le godet est déjà servi, je n'ai plus qu'à y ajouter un glaçon pour qu'il te soit apporté bien frais !

- Des glaçons ! rectifia Albator.

* * *

Aldéran avait promené petite Drixie, pour la dernière fois du jour. Le chiot était retourné à son panier, s'y était roulé en boule et avait bâillé avant de mettre le museau entre ses pattes pour dormir.

- Ayvi ? fit-il en entrant dans le duplex.

- Je suis toujours sur mes dossiers, lança cette dernière depuis l'étage.

- Et moi, je vais plancher sur les miens… En dépit de ton aide, ma mie, je patauge dans une merde pas possible – ne m'en veux pas du raccourci !

- Je comprends…

Ayvanère eut une mine triste.

- Quand je te sors, tu retrouves le sourire, ta vue est optimale. Mais tu reviens ici, les examens ophtalmo sont en baisse, tu passes tout comme Hoby quinze heures par jour à l'AL-99… Tu dois te ménager, tu es encore fragile…

- Je suis au top ! rugit le grand rouquin balafré, revêche, obstiné, opposé ! Et cette Gardlyne, une fois que je l'aurai près de moi, je vais l'exploser !

- Sauf qu'elle agit toujours à distance, tu ne la verras même pas venir… gémit Ayvanère.

- Nous verrons bien, conclut Aldéran, en réalité incertain au possible, dans l'inconnue la plus absolue, et inquiet – moins pour lui que pour les siens.


	15. Chapter 15

**17.**

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, dans cette boutique : on s'éloigne de quelques pas et aussitôt on en profite pour déposer des choses sur la table de travail !

- Je peux me servir un thé ? proposa le coupable, nullement contrit au demeurant.

- Bien sûr.

- Je t'en prépare un ?

- Oui, merci.

Soreyn s'activa près de la machine et apporta les deux tasses en verre fumante.

- Maintenant que tu es là, Soreyn, où en sommes-nous de la traque du Fantôme ?

- A chaque relai d'info, de toutes les compagnies de taxis de RadCity, et même d'alentours, de l'annonce d'un ou d'une cliente ayant loué un véhicule pour la journée, les Divisions Sectorielles envoient des Enquêteurs…

- Pourquoi des clients ? Gardlyne s'est avérée être une femme !

- Nous préférons ne pas prendre de risques en négligeant des pistes. Kycham s'est renseigné, l'oubli semblait tellement énorme, et il est formel : le cheveu n'était pas dans le dossier avant sa venue, il a donc été mis là intentionnellement, pour qu'on se focalise sur une femme !

- C'est quoi encore, ce délire ? On ne pataugeait pas déjà suffisamment dans l'obscurité des investigations ? ! siffla le grand rouquin balafré.

- Nous ne lâchons rien, Aldie, c'est bien pour cela que tu nous as engagés, et que nous sommes là !

- Et ça fait avancer le dossier ? grogna Aldéran, qui s'était rassis à sa table de travail, renfrogné, buvant distraitement son thé.

- Non, pas vraiment. Mais ça permet de fermer des fils d'enquête de façon certaine, et ça nous aide à suivre les autres pistes !

Du poing, Aldéran martela sa table de travail.

- Mais comment peut-on espérer arriver à quelque chose alors que nous n'avons rien ! ? ragea-t-il. Et l'alerte sur Glochol, le Sénateur ?

- Chou blanc. Le taxi ne l'a suivi que la moitié de la matinée et c'était bien un de ses rendez-vous qui avait voulu le connaître avant la rencontre.

- Et les alertes sur Lordane Ardent ?

- Le gosse star de la Musique et sa première grande tournée Intergalactique ? Il n'a que des fans hystériques et irréfléchis. Mais le taxi – enfin, les taxis – n'étaient que ceux de tous les paparazzis !

- Bref, zéro sur toute la ligne, soupira Aldéran.

- Comment on va s'en sortir, Général ? interrogea Soreyn, presque désespéré.

- Si seulement je savais… Je n'ai plus guère d'idées pour diriger les recherches, et Ayvanère nous a distillé toute sa science, elle n'a rien de plus à ajouter. Il va nous falloir nous débrouiller, tout simplement, Soreyn. Tu as les réponses à tes questions, et non au dépôt de dossiers ou de demande d'un thé ?

- Je suis si limpide ?

- Comme une cloche !

- Aldie, une cloche n'est absolument pas transparente !

Aldéran rit à gorge déployée.

- Voilà pourquoi c'est drôle !

- Aldie, tu es frappadingue !

- Depuis toujours, et ça ne s'arrêtera jamais !

Aldéran se leva alors qu'un visiteur s'était présenté à sa porte.

- Hoby !

- Je ne fais que passer, fit son cadet. Je viens te remettre ton chèque de participation aux bénéfices de _Skendromme Industry_.

- Merci, j'apprécie.

- Maintenant, je vais voir Sky ! lança Hoby en se retirant, croisant Pryom qui venait déposer une fiche de congés sur le bureau de son général.

Soreyn revenant à sa table de travail, sur le plateau des Unités d'Interventions, Pryom courut presque derrière lui pour l'arrêter.

- C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas, Capitaine ?

- Quoi donc, Pryom ?

- Je n'ai fait que l'entrapercevoir quand il le jetait négligemment sur un casier de rangement de son bureau… Mais, le chèque de notre Général comportait neuf zéros et deux chiffres devant ! Si ce chèque est juste pour une « participation », d'où vient ce montant qui lui permettrait d'être un jeune retraité, jusqu'à son centième anniversaire quasi ?

- Aldéran, il est…

Soreyn sourit, amusé, mutin, moqueur.

- Pryom, toi aussi, encore une fois, tu n'as pas fait l'association entre le nom de notre Général et une certaine entreprise toute-puissante ?

Pryom déglutit soudain péniblement, rouge de non respiration et de honte.

- Les Skendromme ?

- Oui.

- Et il vient sous le feu, travaille, alors qu'il pourrait en profiter sous le soleil ? ! insista Pryom.

- Notre Général a son métier dans le sang, c'est héréditaire, et il ne peut agir autrement ! assura Soreyn. A présent, plus un mot, et surtout pas face à lui ou quiconque d'autre, compris ?

- A tes ordres… Mais je ne comprends toujours pas… Pourquoi il a un boulot ?

- Toi et tes clichés, Pryom, tu es exaspérant ! tonna Soreyn. Il fait ce qu'il veut, un point c'est tout. Et oui, pourquoi soudain le fait que le Général soit CE Skendromme changerait-il ton opinion ?

- Il ne change juste que le fait… qu'il est incroyable, sur le terrain et dans l'administration, alors qu'il pourrait juste être près de sa piscine !

- Une de ses piscines ! enfonça Soreyn, impitoyable.

- Mais enfin, il pourrait… insista Pryom, complètement perdu !

- … compter des billets, mais il se défonce pour son travail et il y excelle ! Il a gagné notre respect, sur le terrain, et par ses décisions, et nous sommes de tout cœur derrière notre Général et personne ne nous en détournera. Il est un être remarquable, professionnellement parlant, humainement très instable et irresponsable et en électron libre, un symbole et même sans nul doute une légende !

Pryom se frotta le bout du nez.

- « un symbole » comme ce que chasse notre Fantôme ? Je vous assure, Capitaine, qu'il devrait plutôt rester chez lui à vivre de ses rentes au lieu de nous régir de sa férule d'acier !

- Notre Général ne changera jamais. Habitues-y-toi, Pyrom !

- A tes ordres… répéta-t-il, toujours décontenancé, mais la bouclant !

* * *

Venu juste embrasser son aîné, Aldéran n'était demeuré que quelques instants.

- Mais j'aimerais quand même un jour savoir où tu investis ce fric, Aldie ! ?

- Je te le monterai, promis… Et pour une fois, ce ne sera pas dans l'Immobilier comme Dankest nous l'a appris tant et tant d'années durant - quoique !

Epuisé, circulant au radar dans les rues de RadCity, Aldéran était rentré chez lui, son foyer, son nid, et il y avait retrouvé sa femme et il lui avait préparé un rapide et bon dîner pour qu'ils le partagent en tête-à-tête.

- Ce que je me régale ! Les garçons n'ont rien dit l'autre week-end alors que je m'étais mise aux fourneaux, mais ma cuisine les satisfaisait sans les épater, même de simples saucisses aux oignons ! Mais, c'est vraiment loin du niveau de la tienne !

- Que veux-tu dire, Ayvi ?

- Que ta cuisine nous soude, nous unit, et que nous en raffolons ! Ca aussi c'est important pour notre petite famille.

De sous la table, elle caressa sa jambe du bout de son escarpin.

- Et maintenant, j'espère que tu passes au dessert ? glissa Ayvanère.

- Encore ! ?

- Je suis insatiable !

- Et moi, je t'aime à un point…

* * *

Les dernières lumières du duplex s'éteignant, le taxi qui, à bonne distance, avait suivi Aldéran toute la journée s'éloigna, se perdant dans la circulation.


	16. Chapter 16

**18.**

Après avoir arrêté sa berline sur ce qui devait être le futur parking du complexe immobilier, Skyrone s'était dirigé vers son cadet roux qui se tenait à côté du panneau placé par l'entrepreneur.

- Je peux savoir ce que nous fichons sur ce terrain vague ?

- Il ne le sera bientôt plus, assura Aldéran avec un petit sourire. Les bases des chalets sont posées, ils seront bientôt érigés, à l'instar de cette parcelle déjà bâtie

- Oui, et alors ? Ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici !

- Tu voulais voir à quoi j'utilisais une partie des chèques de Hoby, non ?

- Je dis encore « oui », mais cet autre panneau indique que nous sommes sur un terrain appartenant à la Fondation Coup de Pouce. On devrait peut-être demander la permission à circuler ici ?

Supposition de Skyrone qui sembla se justifier quand d'un des chalets déjà construit sortit un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, grand et mince sous une longue veste légère, la chevelure de neige nouée en une queue de cheval.

- Ravi de vous revoir, Aldéran.

- Bonjour, Khol. Je vous présente mon aîné : Skyrone.

- Ah, le maniaque des éprouvettes !

- Je constate qu'Aldie vous a parlé de moi, grinça l'intéressé. Remarque pertinente de la part d'un maniaque de l'ordre !

- Si vous voulez un café, je vous en offre un, proposa Khol.

- Avec plaisir. Allons-y, Sky.

Une fois dans le chalet, Skyrone tiqua légèrement, l'endroit visiblement en plein aménagement, des caisses fermées et ouvertes tout partout, des objets déjà sortis et disposés çà et là. Mais c'était moins la situation courante au demeurant que leur état dépareillé mais propre, tout semblant assez de récupération.

- Le dénommé Khol avait préparé les cafés et les avait posés sur l'unique table de la pièce.

- Je suis très heureux de vous recevoir dans mon nouveau chez moi, tous les deux !

Skyrone avala une gorgée de café et manqua s'étrangler tant il était léger et même amer.

- Mais…

- Très bon café, commenta Aldéran en avalant sa lavasse sans sourciller.

Khol se tourna vers Skyrone et sourit.

- Vous savez que si j'ai cette nouvelle maison, c'est grâce à votre cadet ? Ma famille me rejoindra ici une fois que tout sera aménagé.

- Aldie ?

- Votre frère nous a souvent visités, dans notre ancien quartier. Et puis, comme pour tant d'autres par le passé, sa Fondation a d'abord permis d'améliorer nos conditions de vie au quotidien. Mais contrairement à d'autres secteurs, l'ouverture de divers centres pour la redistribution des collectes de nourriture ou encore de vêtement, et les dispensaires ou autres cantines, cela n'a pas suffi et la zone devant être détruite pour cause d'insalubrité, ce village de chalets a été mis en chantier.

- Et d'ici quelques mois, une cinquantaine de familles pourront y résider, compléta Aldéran.

- Comme ça, gratuitement ? questionna son aîné.

- Non, nous mettons tous la main à la pâte, avec les équipes de l'entrepreneur. Tout comme avant, nous aurons un loyer à payer, mais pas exorbitant par contre, et nous devrons participer à l'entretien et à la gestion de ce lieu.

- Une sorte de coopérative villageoise ?

- Oui ! fit Aldéran en finissant son café.

- Je ne sais quoi dire… J'ai la sensation de m'être mal comporté.

- Non, Sky, tu te doutes bien que la fierté de ces familles ne permettrait pas qu'elles acceptent ces changements, ces aides, sans compensations de leur part ? ! Désolé, Khol, mon frère et moi ne pouvons plus guère nous attarder. Je vais lui faire visiter le chantier, ensuite nous repartirons. Bonne installation et merci d'avoir accepté le rôle de gardien des lieux.

En revenant vers le parking, Skyrone n'en était toujours pas revenu de sa surprise.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, c'est ta Fondation et ce village de chalets a été financé par elle, et donc toi !

- La Fondation a reçu des subsides, pour sa création, mais ensuite elle doit effectivement s'autofinancer et fonctionne aussi par quelques dons de particuliers qui ont marché dans mon entreprise un peu folle !

- Moi, je la trouve admirable… Je n'avais jamais pensé à investir de cette façon ! Oh bien sûr que tout comme nos grands-parents et notre mère nous l'ont inculqué, je soutiens je ne sais combien d'œuvres caritatives, de projets de développements et autres associations…

- Je serais bien incapable de te dire comment j'en suis arrivé là, ça remonte à près de trente ans ! J'ai juste eu l'idée, et petit à petit s'en est arrivé à cette Fondation.

- Et comment que j'en avais entendu parler ! Mais j'ignorais complètement que c'était toi qui… D'ordinaire, quand un mécène se lance dans ce genre d'opération, il lui donne son nom !

- Comme si je m'intéressais à ce genre de narcissisme, grommela Aldéran parvenu à hauteur de son tout-terrain !

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi. « coup de pouce » ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que de nombreuses personnes de RadCity, et ailleurs dans le pays, ont besoin d'un coup de pouce car les accidents de la vie font qu'on se retrouve parfois dans une situation difficile et non voulue, et parce que il suffit parfois d'une toute petite pichenette pour vivre au moins décemment. Et vu leur fierté dont je te parlais tout à l'heure, il faut de nombreuses et de longues approches pour qu'ils acceptent de l'aide, tout en t'offrant, une fois la confiance acquise, le peu qu'ils ont, comme ce café tout à l'heure.

- J'ai compris ton silencieux avertissement quand tu as avalé ce truc sans broncher.

- Merci, Sky. Allez, bonne journée, moi je vais à l'AL-99.

- Et moi au Laboratoire Et, bien que tu n'aies pas besoin de cela, que tu te fiches de mon avis comme d'une guigne : félicitations pour cette initiative, Aldie, tu es généreux et tu le prouves pour ceux qui en douteraient !

- Je ne veux rien démontrer ! siffla le grand rouquin balafré qui s'était mis au volant de son véhicule. J'ai juste fait quelque chose qui me tenait à cœur et je ne sais pas plus d'où cette idée m'est venue !

- De ton immense cœur, tout simplement. Bonne journée à toi !

* * *

Soreyn cligna de l'œil à l'adresse de son Général assis en face de lui dans le Van d'Intervention de l'Unité Anaconda.

- Te voilà de retour sur le terrain ! C'est donc le Conseil Disciplinaire, si je me souviens bien ?

- Des nèfles ! La Générale a besoin de moi pour lui succéder, j'ai vérifié : elle n'a personne d'autre sous la main pour me remplacer de façon impromptue !

- Personne d'aussi qualifié, ajouta Soreyn. Il n'y a qu'un seul Général des Polices qui sache également tout du SIGiP !

- L'art de se rendre irremplaçable, gloussa Aldéran. Une qualité dont les cimetières sont pleins ! Il y aura toujours un petit arriviste pour faire le croc-en-jambe et prendre la place – j'en ai été un bel exemple : espion de mes équipiers, pour prendre leur tête avant d'avoir mes étoiles !

- Vous serez sur les lieux de l'opération dans trois minutes, avertit Jelka dans les oreillettes de ses amis. Finissez de vous préparer, et soyez très prudents : les trois pilleuses de la bijouterie sont surarmées !

- J'ai un plus gros engin qu'elles, pouffa Aldéran, avant de redevenir sérieux. Visière de vision nocturne, Jelka va couper toutes les lumières, visée laser activée !

- A tes ordres, Général.

Aldéran se tourna vers Pryom, assis seul au fond du Van.

- Et vous, interdiction de m'approcher et de lever le poing, ou d'avoir la moindre arme contraignante contre moi ! Avec ou sans grenade aveuglante et neutralisante, je compte bien rentrer sur mes deux pieds !

Soreyn éclata de rire.

- On dirait vraiment que tu te méfies de nous.

- Et comment ! Ce n'est pas un prétendu ami qui avait donné l'ordre de me circonvenir si j'intervenais trop sur un certain yacht… ?

- Et je recommencerais, si nécessaire ! aboya Soreyn.

Aldéran sourit.

- Je sais que je peux toujours compter sur toi ! Nous sommes en position, Jelka, surveille-nous, nous y allons !

Et l'Unité Anaconda débarqua sur le terrain, opérationnelle, en action, meurtrière.


	17. Chapter 17

**19.**

Arrivé à l'AL-99, ayant dû emprunter la décapotable de sa femme vu son tout-terrain à l'entretien périodique, Aldéran avait apprécié les cafés apportés par Talvérya, lui-même proposant les pâtisseries à ses amis pour l'inamovible rituel du matin.

- Alors, Aldie, c'est quoi le plan de la journée ? questionna Jarvyl entre deux bouchées de sucre à volonté vu qu'il se régalait d'une meringue aromatisée à la menthe, son péché mignon.

- Si j'en crois les renseignements de mon ordinateur : pour vous une ou deux sorties, et pour moi des heures à régler les paperasseries administratives de vos gaffes !

- Et c'est le pro des bourdes qui parle ! glissa Soreyn. Je dois te rappeler toutes les fois où tu as merdé et que le Service Juridique a dû intervenir ?

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, protesta dignement le grand rouquin balafré. J'ai tout pris de mon mentor : Melgon Doufert !

- Et bien sûr, comme à l'accoutumée, on accuse un absent sans défense. Mon rouquin préféré ne changera décidément jamais. Aldie, tu avais oublié que tu m'avais invité pour un exposé sur tes responsabilités sur les Divisions Sectorielles ?

- Non, Mel, mais je ne t'attendais pas si tôt… Bien que je t'ai pris une tartelette aux agrumes ! Viens t'asseoir !

Aldéran s'était levé, était venu au-devant de son premier supérieur, les bons soixante-dix ans, se tassant légèrement, mais le regard vif.

- Bonjour aux jeunes, sourit l'ancien Leader de l'Unité Anaconda et Colonel de l'AZ-37.

Melgon but son café, avala avec gourmandise sa pâtisserie.

- Allons-y, Aldie.

Sur le seuil du bureau du Général des Polices, Melgon s'arrêta.

- Mazette, ça en jette ! Tu me racontais, toutes ces soirées, mais je pensais quand même un peu que tu frimais, rouquin ! Et dire…

- Et dire que je suis venu comme espion !

- Je ne faisais pas tant allusion à cela qu'au fait que tu étais un jeune fou furieux suicidaire, irresponsable et ignorant tout de ce qui ne faisait pas partie de « ton monde ». Ton parcours est édifiant, je suis heureux de pouvoir le suivre presque jusqu'à son terme. J'aurais aimé que Laured soit là aussi mais l'épidémie de cette phtisie redondante a eu raison de lui… Heureusement, notre fille et ses fils demeurent.

Melgon flatta affectueusement l'épaule d'Aldéran.

- Félicitations, Aldie !

**20.**

L'AL-99 ayant reçu un anonyme message électronique, et bien qu'il soit sujet à toutes les supputations, Aldéran avait accompagné son ancienne Unité à l'adresse du studio.

- Jelka, cette chambre est banale au possible ! renseigna Talvérya après une première fouille.

- Je vous envoie les Techniciens Experts, jeta Jelka. Y a-t-il quelque chose de non compromettant que vous pourriez tous me ramener ?

Aldéran se saisit d'un ordinateur portable, le referma.

- Je t'apporte un bébé à autopsier, Jelka.

* * *

En fin de journée, Aldéran avait jeté un énième regard aux messages de son fil d'actualité, n'y avait rien vu de neuf, et relevant le regard avait croisé celui de Soryen.

- Non. Ayvi m'attend, je crève de faim tout comme elle. Ce message anonyme, il peut être bon comme un piège… Faites gaffe !

Il appuya sur un bouton.

- Jelka ?

- Rien, Général…

- J'en ai fini pour cette journée !

En ayant marre d'attendre, tout en ricanant, Aldéran rassembla ses affaires, éteignit ses ordinateurs et glissa le sac à dos à son épaule.

- A demain, ne planchez pas trop tard… Et dites à cette pauvre poire de cible de ne pas en vouloir à Gardlyne, mais quand on est trop poissard, vaudrait mieux ne jamais sortir de chez soi ! Oui, vraiment pas de bol pour cette pauvre pomme d'avoir été élue pour objectif par Gardlyne !

- J'ai un fichier en arrivée ! avertit Jelka.

- Comment cela ? tiqua Soreyn, nous avons l'ordinateur depuis plus de deux heures !

- Un serveur externe, évidemment, gronda Kycham. Elle a dû prendre d'autres clichés, nombreux, et elle vient seulement de les envoyer à son ordinateur, en ignorant que nous l'avons ! Fais défiler les photos, Jelka, ça nous permettra de la localiser et là nous allons pouvoir intervenir ! Fais vite : si nous reconnaissons l'endroit, on y fonce !

- Les photos sont là, je les fais s'afficher.

Les trois Subordonnés d'Aldéran tressaillirent violemment alors que des dizaines, des centaines de photos, de ce dernier défilaient en accéléré.

Survenu en silence dans la Centrale de Communications, des documents à faire signer à Soreyn, Pryom pointa le doigt vers les dernières prises de vue.

- Voyez la date, l'heure, et surtout les lieux ! aboya-t-il. C'était il n'y a pas dix minutes ! Elle était tout près, juste de l'autre côté de l'avenue, au téléobjectif !

Kycham rugit.

- Elle est sur les traces d'Aldéran, au plus près… Nous n'avons pas retrouvé le taxi loué, mais elle se dévoile et donc elle est sur le point de frapper ! Il faut absolument prévenir et rattraper notre Général !

- Son téléphone est sur silencieux, fit Soreyn, sombre, il ne décroche pas…

- En ce cas, je prends mon Unité, mobilise la tienne Soreyn, on le suit à la trace à notre tour. Où allait Aldéran ?

- A _La Roseraie_, il doit traverser toute la galactopole ! Tous en route !

- Jelka, essaye encore de le joindre et de le prévenir, qu'il se mette à l'abri.

- Bien sûr.

* * *

Au volant de la décapotable, ignorant tout du danger tout proche, Aldéran se glissait dans l'intense circulation de RadCity.

La musique mise à fond, il n'avait forcément aucun regard pour la banquette arrière où il avait jeté nonchalamment son sac à dos qui s'était ouvert, libérant le téléphone dont l'écran seul, lumineux, indiquait les multiples appels pour l'avertir du danger qui le talonnait !

Dans la camionnette des tueurs engagés par Gardlyne, ils reçurent un appel de cette dernière.

- Rattrapez-le, mitraillez-le, mais ne lui laissez aucune chance.

La communication s'interrompit un instant.

- Il n'était pas prévu qu'il prenne un autre véhicule que le sien… Mais qu'importe : atomisez-le !

Gardlyne marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Je ne pense pas que vous y arriviez, mais je veux ce coup de semonce, pour la première fois, pour cette cible !

Elle se racla la gorge.

- Il pourrait ce sortir de ce guet-apens, je l'espérais… Mais si vous le pouvez réglez-lui son compte… Pour la suite, si nécessaire, je m'en occuperai personnellement ! A présent, sus !

Et, insensiblement, inexorablement, gagnant des places entres les véhicules, la camionnette se rapprocha de sa cible afin de la canarder à bout portant !

FIN


End file.
